naruto's travel
by yellowflash-reincarnated
Summary: naruto kills sasuke at the age of 28. naruto being the last human talks to kyuubi and finds out he can go back in time to fix it all. what will happen? read on! yes harem
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I'm starting this story because I'm stuck on my other story. This story will be a Naruto going back in time to change stuff yada yada. I know it's been used but I'ma try it so enjoy. **

"SO this is what it's come to, just me…" I (grown Naruto) said out loud to himself as he sat to the ground with Sasuke's dead body next to him. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you old friend I really wish I could, it has been so long." 28 year-old-Naruto said. "I wish you weren't evil but I knew the truth. I wish you didn't have to kill our friends for me to find out" I said as I started to cry letting my mind wander as I started just talking. "I think I always knew but never accepted it because I had the need to save you. Make it seem like not much changed, I just wish are battle didn't have to kill everyone else." I said before crying some more, "First sakura, then lee, Kakashi-sensei, shikamaru, ino, choji and tenten. Because of you I'm truly alone besides the kyuubi. No friend's enemies noting you KILLED them all and yet if I could go back I would change it all." I said sobbing remembering him kill everyone we knew. Stabbed sakura in the through the heart while laughing, then chopped off Kakashi's head as he charged him. Chidoried shikamaru through the stomach, and did the same to ino also killing her unborn child. Amaturasued gara burning him to death, shot baa-chan through the chest with his sasuno'o arrow. "No I can't think of them like that now." I said out loud.

"**Naruto there is a very old Jutsu I know that can send you back in time but there can be draw backs." The kyuubi said with a tired voice because of how much chakra he gave me.**

"Really" I said with a half-shocked half-happy face. "Wait what can happen?" I asked needing to know.

"**Well for one if we overshoot it and go too far back you won't remember anything. But if we can go back within your life time you will remember everything from the future and so will I. But no one else will remember what happened to them they'll act like nothing happened it's just another day. Also you won't be able to use sage mode anymore because you won't have the toad contract unless you had already met Jiriya but it would be too late to save Sasuke by then." He said as I listened to every detail.**

"Ok but what about me then. I'll be able to know everything but will have to relearn it?!" I asked remembering the horrors of tree climbing.

"**Unfortunately if we go that far back then yes. But if we can get you around the time or after your first big mission then you might be safe but hey it's never too late to re-learn chakra control but really that's the least of your problems." He said.**

"Damn that means I'll probably have to go through puberty again" I said before continuing. "But anyways what you're saying, if we get this right I'll wake up randomly some point in my past, unless we over shoot this then I'll grow up not remembering anything and the same thing will happen?" I said half-asking half-summing it up.

"**Yea that's about it. But you'll also automatically have the instinct of a shinobi that's been through the worse which means you'll probably never lose and your body will automatically remember your fighting style." He said to me.**

"Well it's not like I have a choice let's do this." I said to kyuubi.

"**We can't just yet my chakra is still too low you took all I could give you besides the chakra I need to live but in a few hours or days we should be good so in the meantime get ready to go back in time. And also this is a one shot thing after we do this it can never be undone and can never be done again." He told me as I just nodded.**

**3 days later**

"**Ok kit it's time to do this." Kyuubi said waking me up.**

"Finally I didn't know it took you so long to get chakra back but whatever let's do this now." I said as kyuubi just nodded.

"**Ok also I thought you should know after this you won't be able to use my chakra for about a week because my levels will be to low unless we over shoot it then no worries. Now to begin" he said as he focused on doing this Jutsu. For about 5 minutes we just stood there before he finally yelled out "TIME REVERSE JUTSU!" and before I could blink I could see everything moving backwards at a super high speed. **

Having to watch everyone go from death to alive again did feel good but watching Sasuke just laughing gave me a gut-crunching feeling. After a while I passed out.

**Naruto age 6 first day of school!**

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP" I heard my alarm going off and turned it off. Wait my alarm! I shot up and looked around to see my old apartment. I looked at the alarm clock and noticed I was six by the date. All of a sudden I heard a knock at the door.

"Naruto-kun hurry up it's your first day at the academy" jiji said.

"JIJI!" I screamed as I shot out the door and talked him hugging him and crying in happiness, _"Kyuubi thank you so much for this I'm so glad you brought me back I never thought I would see my jiji again I can never repay you!" _I said to kumara as he just smiled and went back to sleep.

"Whoa someone seems happy to see me" jiji chuckled as he gave my head a pat on the head.

"You have no clue how happy I am!" I said before remembering that the Uchiha massacre is in a year and I can't stop it.

"Well hurry up and get dressed Naruto-kun so we can get going." Sabutori said as I got dressed and we took off.

"Hey jiji you think we can get some new clothes for me later?" I asked as he got a smiley and said,

"You bet Naruto no ninja needs that much orange" he said with a chuckle. As we walked off towards the academy

I forgot that people used to give me a nasty look so I said, "Screw off you pussy's you won't do nothing if he's around" I yelled out while pointing at jiji. I got a lot of shocked faces from people and jiji.

"Naruto come on, ignore these people we need to hurry up and also watch your mouth." He said pretending to be angry.

After we got to the academy jiji left and said he would get me later. A lot of people were shocked to see the third hokage dropping me off at school. After a few hours of learning who are teachers are what were gonna learn etc. we all went outside for a recess. _Oh yea today's when me and sakura become friends!" _I remembered happily. Before going over to see her getting bullied.

"Ha-ha looks at the girl with the big forehead" the first bully said and before anyone else could say anything else I punched him knocking him to the ground.

"Leave her alone you jerk there's nothing wrong with her!" I said as they got a mean smile.

"What are you gonna do demon? My parents told me to only hurt you if I saw you so what are you gonna do against three older bigger and stronger kids?" he asked me while I got a smile.

"Step up loser" I said as they attacked me but because of my FAR superior instincts I kicked their asses and didn't work up a sweat. I looked over at sakura and said, "Hi I'm Naruto what's your name cutie?" I asked with a cheeky smile.

"My names sakura Haruno and thank you for saving me Naruto" she said with a bit of a smile.

**3 months later **

"_Man kyuubi this has been so boring!" _I said to him bored out of my mind. Well at least I'm stronger and faster than any gennin and some chunin.

"**Well at least you start your taijutsu training today and unlike last time you get to beat the damn Uchiha." The kyuubi said to me.**

"Your right!" I said to myself. As I got ready for my day. Putting on my anbu styled pants with a skin tight black shirt, a black and orange jacket (like the one from shippuden), and some black shoes. I raced over to the academy to see sakura, Hinata, and ino waiting for me. (Yes Hinata and no she does not stutter anymore.)

"Hey there Naruto-kun" they all said to me at the same time while I blushed and smiled.

"Hey what's up?" I said as we all walked in to class.

Sakura answered first, "Not much just waiting for you but… if you keep being late to see us maybe I'll go fan over Sasuke-_kun_" she said jokingly while we all laughed because a stuck up kid like that even though he's also are friend has fan girls for no reason.

"Was someone talking about me?" Sasuke said as he showed up behind us.

"Yea just saying how your hair looks like a duck's butt!" I said while we all laughed (yes even Sasuke him and Naruto became good friends but he is still like before when he thought he was stronger than everyone else.)

"Whatever dobe I'm still stronger than you" Sasuke said with a grin.

"We'll find out today if that's true today does start are taijutsu training with classmates … maybe I'll kick your ass hehe than what?!" I asked him mockingly.

"If you win I'll do whatever you want for a day but if I win you do whatever I want for a day." He said with a grin but he didn't know what was gonna happen.

I made sure to stay at the bottom leaving sakura and Sasuke at the top so we stay on the same team again. "You got it team" I told him grinning also.

"Ok everybody sit down and shut up" iruka said as he walked in. we all did as he said and got quiet and sat down. "Ok now first off I need to tell you today start's your real taijutsu training. You'll be facing off against your classmates to see how far you've progressed." He told us as we all got happy except for one.

"But iruka-sensei I don't want to hurt my friends" choji said speaking up.

"Well you won't be hurting them to bad. Really this is just to help train your friends and helping yourself get stronger." Iruka said with a smile as choji calmed down.

"Ok than iruka-sensei!" choji said with a smile as shikamaru just sighed and muttered 'how troublesome'.

"Ok now on with our history lesson…" Iruka started as I ignored him to talk to kumara.

"So furball how long do you think I should wait before trying off the rasenshuriken?" I asked him.

"**Kit you really are psycho! With your body you would probably destroy your chakra coils and never become a ninja again! Including that you still have no chakra control experience besides tree walking which was funny watching you struggle" he said chuckling. "But really kid you need to wait again until you're at least 15 or 16 again. Or until you become a sage again." He said warning me.**

"Ok furball well I'll talk to you later I have a feeling iruka is yelling at me to wake up." I said returning to the real world.

"NARUTO WAKE THE HELL UP!" I heard iruka screaming.

"What's wrong is there a spider on my head?" I said pretending to freak out making the class laugh while iruka just sighed.

"No it's time for taijutsu training get outside." He said as I followed him and the class outside. After we got outside iruka started the fights. I got ready to fight by doing some pushups just nonstop until my fight. I got in around 150 making a lot of people stare at me like I was crazy. Iruka called me and Sasuke up to fight and we both got ready. Once he started it I moved faster than iruka could follow and took Sasuke out without knocking him out.

"Whoa…" the whole class murmured.

"Naruto how'd you get so fast?" iruka asked me.

"We'll talk after class" I said as we walked inside to continue are lesson.

Iruka seemed nervous and anxious all of class but I was the only one who seemed too noticed. After class everyone walked out but I walked up to iruka. "So iruka you wanted to know about my new found strength and speed?" I asked as he got serious and just nodded. "Well I don't know if you know this but my whole life I've been beat called a demon and almost died multiple times. So I've started training myself so I can get away and defend myself. I've been training myself for protection because I'm tired of getting hurt." I said as he just nodded.

"Ok naruto but if you ever need any help just ask me." He said with a smile.

"Well there is one thing…" I started.

"Sure whatever it is I'll help I promise." He said with a smile.

"Well I kinda want to go get ramen but I don't have enough money…." I said as he just chuckled.

"Ok I'll take you come on." He said as we walked out.

**6 years later graduation day**

"Ok I'm impressed with all of your progress but you're not ninja just yet" iruka started as we all waited in his class. "You need to pass some test; the written test, the taijutsu test, genjutsu escape test, and lastly the ninjutsu test." He said as I went wide eyed.

"_SHIT!"_ I mentally screamed, _"The one technique I could never do was the clone jutsu!" _I screamed at the fox.

"**Just do your shadow clone jutsu kit?" He suggested. **

"_I could try but the handsigns are different"_ I said back.

"**I was right you are stupid. You already taught yourself to use the shadow clone jutsu by just thinking it remembers" he said a little annoyed."**

"_Oh yea… thanks"_ I said remembering that I already could do that.

So I got on with the test I'm pretty sure that I failed the written test again. I also failed the genjutsu test again. I passed the taijutsu and ninjutsu test perfectly though.

They had us waiting in the hall while they decided who did and didn't pass. I was gloating about easily kicking the temes ass in taijutsu again. He was used to it by now. (Don't worry he's not a moody bastard again but he does hate itachi still.) After a while they called back in the class and started listing off who did and didn't pass. I was surprised to hear that I didn't pass. So were sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, and ino.

"WHAT?" I yelled out. "Why didn't I pass? I passed the ninjutsu and taijutsu with better marks than anyone else! I'm not so sure about genjutsu and the written test but those two are more than good enough to pass!" I yelled out angrily while my friends were yelling also about how I should have passed to.

"I'm sorry Naruto but your written test and genjutsu scores brought you down too much" iruka said with a sad smile.

"_Hehe just like last time right fox!" _I said to the furball as I took off leaving class looking pissed. I went and sat on top of the same building as last time waiting for mizuki.

About an hour later

"Hey Naruto you looked down still sad you didn't pass?" mizuki said showing up right on time.

"Yea I trained so hard to." I said 'sadly'.

"Well you know there is another way to pass." He said.

"Oh really what is it?" I asked him with eagerness in my voice.

"All you have to do is take the forbidden scroll from the hokage's office and learn one technique by midnight than I will come and check if you learned something you pass" he said.

"You got it and you bet I won't fail!" I said acting the idiot.

After rushing and actually stealing the scroll I decided to look in it and look at some other moves. I didn't see anything that I didn't already know or didn't care about so I just put it up and waited around. I got bored so made about a few hundred clones and had them work on chakra control exercises while I waited. Not ten minutes after that though iruka showed up angry.

"Naruto why the hell did you steal the forbidden scroll?" iruka asked me.

"Because mizuki said if I did I could become a ninja." I said just like last time.

All of a sudden mizuki appeared and chucked the huge windmill shuriken at me and iruka jumped in front of me to stop it. "What the hell mizuki!" iruka said while coughing up blood.

"Why would you protect the brat we all know he's the-" he was stopped.

"No don't tell him it's against the law!" iruka said.

"Screw the law so Naruto you want to know why everyone hates you? It's because you're the kyuubi!"

I ran off when he told me that with fake tears in my eyes. I had mizuki follow the real me while a shadow clone took care of iruka with some basic medical ninjutsu that I learned. After I got far enough away I stopped running and turned around to see mizuki standing there.

"So what are you going to do now kid?!" he asked me with a sneer.

"Well I already know about the kyuubi and for starters dumbass I'm not him he's just sealed inside of me unless you're stupid brain doesn't know what sealing is than I understand."

"Kid you want a fucking death wish." He said angry at the insult.

I made a rasengan making him go pale, "That's right bitch I know this jutsu." I than disappeared and reappeared behind him and said, "How about this bitch! RASENGAN!" and shoved it into his back killing him. Then I noticed it was gonna be hard explaining how I did this so I did a fire ball jutsu burning him so you couldn't notice where I rasenganed him but that's when anbu showed up and took me to the hokage's office.

"So Naruto-san I heard you killed mizuki-san why is that?" jiji asked me.

"Oh that's easy he tricked me into stealing the forbidden scroll from you so that he could have it and almost killed me and iruka. As it is iruka is still in the forest I left a shadow clone with him. I also killed mizuki with a katon jutsu that Sasuke showed me." I said as jiji sat there thinking.

"Bear" jiji said as an anbu showed up. "Go into the forest where you found Naruto-san here and look for iruka-san." He said as bear just nodded and disappeared. Me and jiji wailed there for about 10 minutes before bear came back with news.

"Young Naruto-san was right hokage-sama I found iruka and one of naruto's clones with him." Bear said as jiji just nodded.

"Naruto how exactly did you hit him with the fireball jutsu?" jiji asked me.

"Well I made a shadow clone and had it hold him down while I killed him. I wasn't thinking at the time I was just overcome with rage at what he did and before you ask no it wasn't the kyuubi controlling him and I know about the fox because he told me and because I already knew about the furball." I said as jiji looked at me in shock.

"Ok than Naruto. I can tell your not lying to me (_"Hehe my lying skills did get better during war!" _I thought to myself as he talked) and I'm not even going to ask about the kyuubi. Also since you technically did an A ranked mission taking out a chunnin I'll put that much money in your bank now get to sleep." Jiji said before bear stopped me.

"Naruto-san before you go iruka left me a message and a gift for you." He said taking out a headband. "He says good job on becoming a gennin and good luck." Bear said as I grabbed the headband, smiled, put it on, and left.

I went straight to bed after that. I was tired from a long day of acting.

I woke up the next morning to hear someone knocking on my door. "Yea, yea I'm coming." I said just putting on my pants and jacket. I was surprised to see Hinata there. "Oh hey Hinata-chan what brought you over today? I know your dad doesn't mind us hanging out but I don't want to see him angry that you were at my place" I joked as we laughed.

She blushed because of my rock hard abs and perfect chest before saying, "We'll I was just wandering if you wanted to come with me to see Sasuke and sakura? Ino can't come because she needs to help with the shop." She asked me while looking down blushing and fiddling with her fingers.

"Sure than I can tell you how I became a ninja let me just go get my shirt and headband." I said leaving her there confused. I came back a minute later with my shirt and headband on and me and Hinata took off. When we got to Sasuke's place we saw him and sakura there training. (Sakura Hinata and ino are stronger I probably shoulda kept it when he was younger explaining that he trained them so they wouldn't be so weak) when they saw us they stopped and ran over.

"Hey Naruto-kun" sakura said.

"Dobe" Sasuke said summing up his hi.

"Hey teme, sakura-chan." I said smiling widely before they noticed the headband

"Naruto-kun how'd you get a headband they told us yesterday that you weren't a ninja." Sakura asked me.

"Let's go get ino and I'll tell you all it's easier that way." I said.

"But Naruto-kun I told you she's working" Hinata said while I stopped her.

"We'll lets go persuade her to come." I said with a smile before taking off with them following me.

We got to her flower shop to see her sitting behind the counter trying not to fall asleep. When she saw us her eyes lit up, "Hey guys what's- …." She stopped seeing my headband. "Naruto how in the hell did you get a headband?!" she asked me,

"Well if you can come with us to get ramen I'll explain it all." I said.

"MOM I'M GOING ON A LUNCH BREAK BE BACK IN AN HOUR!" Ino screamed while grabbing my hand and sprinting out of the shop.

We got to ichiraku's to notice that the others hadn't caught up. So we went inside ordered for us and them and just waited. By the time the food got out we saw them come in painting.

"How in the hell are you so fast" they asked ino.

"What its good gossip" she said making the rest of us sweat drop.

They sat down and started eating and stared at me. "Ok I'll tell" I said finishing my first bowl of ramen in about ten seconds while tecuhi handed me a second. "Well as you know I ran out angry and sad that I didn't pass. Well mizuki followed me and told me that there was another way to pass. He said if I could steal the forbidden scroll and learn one jutsu I could be a ninja. Well iruka found me and was freaking out asking why I stole the scroll and when I went to explain mizuki came out of nowhere and threw a windmill shuriken at me. Iruka jumped in front of me taking the hit. I should mention the jutsu I learned is called shadow clone jutsu which is a jutsu that can make a solid clone that is exactly like me and can move attack think etc. for itself. Well I ran off into the forest after iruka told me to get away with the scroll. Mizuki started to follow me so I made a couple of clones and had them hide. When he tried to attack me my clones held him down and I used the fireball jutsu you taught me Sasuke to kill him." I said pretending to still look sad that I killed someone. "After that I went to the hokage's office and jiji had an anbu find and take care of iruka and iruka gave me his headband and told me good job on becoming a ninja." I said telling them most of the truth.

"Wait so you killed someone?" sakura asked looking shocked.

I made my face get darker like I was still sad about it, "Yes and I know what I did was right but I still feel wrong for doing it." I said to them while eating my ramen.

Hinata and ino (being the closet) gave me hugs and sakura got up and came over and gave me a short hug also. Tecuhi then said, "Naruto this meal is on the house only because you need to get over your first kill" I gave a fake weak smile while the other 4 got happy about a free meal. But tecuhi stopped it quick, "Not you four just Naruto" he said making them shut up quick.

"Thanks old man can I get another 5 miso ramens than" I said making my friends sweat drop and tecuhi give a second thought about what he said.

Hinata, ino, sakura, and Sasuke were giving me there condolences about what happened. I got happy that they were there for me and cheering me up I'm also glad sakura isn't a bitchy fan girl like last time but then again anybody would be. We talked for a bit longer before leaving. I quickly took off to training ground 44 making sure nobody was following and got back to my chakra control exercise.

I made around 1500 clones and had them and me all work on the hardest exercise I know… the leaf cutting exercise. I made another 400 and had them practice with fighting on water and made two more clones to go find sakura and Sasuke and teach them tree walking. I then got to work because my damn leaf never wants to cut. I worked on it for about two hours before I got tired. I borrowed some of the fox's chakra though and got right back to work. After about an hour I dis-spelled my clones to see how far I got. I was glad they finished it and tried it out just to see it finish.

"**Hey kit you know Gara is still a blood thirsty crazy killer because of his seal right?" kumara told me as my eyes went wide.**

"Crap why didn't you tell me sooner?" I asked him freaking out.

"**I forgot about it until just now I thought you would have known. Not like your fuinjutsu isn't good enough to fix it for crying out loud you made a seal where you could release me but no one could control me because my spirit was still in your stomach. But anyways what will you do about it?" he asked me.**

"One second." I said before making a blood clone, "Make sure we are on the same team as last time no matter what!" I said. "Ok now that I made a blood clone and gave it enough chakra to last three weeks lets sneak out and fix Gara!" I said to the furball in my stomach. I ran home and packed a single scroll with some food water and clothes. I took a quick nap to restore some of my chakra. When I woke up it was dark and my clone was making dinner for himself. I just gave him a nod before putting on a black mask and took off.

I ran for about three or four hours before I was ambushed by two iwa Nin. "Oh ho who do we have here?" he said with a sneer.

I made a rasengan making them both go pale and said, "Me, well I'm the yellow flashes legacy" And with that I shot towards one Nin killing him and then engaged the other in a taijutsu fight. "Also I won't kill you. You can tell your country who I am but I won't give you my name. Also if your country sends people to kill me before the chunnin exams I will destroy your country the way my dad destroyed your army." I said as the man stared at me with full fear. I then knocked him out and left him by his dead buddy before taking off.

I picked up my speed not wanting to waste time and before day fell I could start to see sand in the distance. I made a clone for look out and went to bed in a tree. I woke up around mid day maybe a little later. I dis-spelled my clone and ate some food saving my water for later. I took off again making sure I had my ninja id so I could get into their village. I ran again for about another 4 hours before I stopped for water. I changed out of my clothes and put on my orange and black pants, headband, and a white t-shirt. I put away the other stuff and took off for suna. I ran for about another 5 hours before it started getting dark so I looked for a cave to camp in. After 10 minutes I found one and set up camp for the night. _"I wonder how my cones doing?"_ I thought to myself.

**With the clone 5 hours earlier**

"Ok now that your all here let's go tell each other a little about ourselves. Like hobbies, likes, dislikes, etc." Kakashi said to us.

"Can you give us an example sensei?" sakura asked.

"Ok then; my name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes are none of your business, I don't really dislike anything, and my hobbies are none of your business." He said with a smile

"_He only told us his name" _Sasuke and sakura thought at the same time.

"Ok Blondie you first" Kakashi said.

"Well my name is Naruto Uzumaki, my dream is to become hokage and establish peace for the world, my likes are; ramen, sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, ino-chan, and Sasuke-teme. My dis-likes are pedo's who take little boys, rapist, and evil people." I said.

"I'll go next then. My name is sakura Haruno; my dream is to be a strong kunoichi, my likes are Naruto-kun, Hinata-san ino-san and Sasuke-teme, and my dislikes are people who try to hurt others and animal cruelty." She finished.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, my likes are my friends, my dislikes are annoying fan girls who follow me, and my dream is to kill my brother itachi." He said while Kakashi just nodded.

"Ok then well I'll see you tomorrow at 5 in the morning for your real test. Meet me at training ground 7. Also if you don't want to be sick don't eat" and with that he disapered.

"Ok guys I know this guy he's known for being extremely late so don't come till about 7, 730 and it is ok to eat if you do come at 5." I told them while they just nodded trusting me.

The clone walked off towards the hot springs to relax in the water. After I changed I walked towards the men side but got something in my eyes. I stopped to rub it out but couldn't s decided to follow my instincts and walked into an area as I went to walk into the water I heard a scream and noticed it was a girl.

"AHHH PERVERT!" she screamed.

Before I could do anything I had ten different girls beating me up before I flew out of the springs flying naked as my eyes got better. I quickly landed on top of a building and henged on some clothes before quickly getting home.

**With real Naruto**

"_Meh I bet he's fine" _I thought to myself before going to sleep.

I woke up the next morning as the sun was rising. I ate some more food and had some water before taking off for suna again. I ran for about 20 minutes before I was stopped by patrol guards.

"Halt! What is your name and reason for being here?" The ninja asked me.

"Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha, I am here to see the village this village and to meet an old friend who moved here a year ago here is my identification." I said throwing my id to the man.

He and his friends looked it over before letting me inside the village and returning my id. I walked in and started to walk around, I took out gamma-chan and was pleased that he was still completely full. _"Oh yea I haven't used any money yet yes!"_ I thought to myself. I looked around for a hotel to put my stuff in. I found a nice little one after about ten minutes and got a room. After I put my stuff in I put a privacy seal on the room so only me and maids could get in and then left to find Gara. I went straight to where he told me he used to live. I found him sitting in his room alone.

I tapped on his window and when he saw me his eyes went wide and he opened the window instantly, "Naruto-san how have you been?! And what have happened to us how am I alive again? The last thing I remember was the akatsuki taking my biju than waking up at the age of six with shikuka freaking out." Gara said as my eyes went wide.

"_KYUUBI WHAT THE HELL?" I screamed at the fox_

"**I guess all the biju and there containers remember what happened since they were also in a seal" kumara said freaking out.**

"Well after you died granny chiyo revived you bringing you back to life and I killed the guys who killed you. Then the leader of the akatsuki came after me after he killed Jiriya and I learned sage mode from the toads. He came and destroyed the leaf killing everyone but me but in the end I found the real him and convinced him to use the rinnegan to sacrifice himself to bring back everyone in the village. After that the rest of the akatsuki and madara Uchiha raged war on us after a kage summit and the 5 nations came together forming an alliance and we fought them out. We won the war but then Sasuke came after us and went to war against the nations. He killed everyone but me and we fought to the death. I ended up killing him at the age of 28 and kumara did a jutsu to send me back in time to fix everything which has worked so far. His guess right now is that all the people who have a biju sealed inside them remembers everything right up until there biju was taken out. So far Sasuke is a completely changed person and I came here to become friends again and to fix your seal." I said as Gara sucked up everything I had to say before just nodding his head.

"I believe you and I can't believe that Sasuke was strong enough to face all the nations and defeat them except you. Also fixing my seal would be good because shikuka is crazier than ever he wants revenge badly and trying to control him and not kill people is harder than ever." He said as I nodded.

"Well good thing I came and if you sent me a message I could have came sooner I'm sorry old friend." I told him before continuing; "Now I need you to lay still and show me your seal so I can fix it." He did as I said and when I saw the seal my eyes almost popped out of my head, "Is this a fucking storage seal or a biju containing seal Jesus Christ someone must hate your family." I said to him. "Ok I'm going to give you a seal similar to mine. You will still have your control over sand but add; you can sleep freely, you can talk to shikuka without fear, he can't control you unless you lose yourself to anger, if you get strong enough to face him you can also control his chakra completely but wait for that last part till you're older." I told him. "Now hold still this will take time" I said as I got to work. About 10 minute's temari walked in with food before freaking out.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I stopped and shot over to her and covered her mouth.

"Before you say anything let me explain. I am a real friend of Gara's if you don't believe me ask him when were done talking. Right now I'm fixing his seal so he can sleep and be a normal human being." I said as her eyes went wide in surprise and happiness, "Now if you're not going to kill me I need to finish and I need no distractions." I said before getting back to work.

"Gara is this true?!" temari asked him.

"Yes sister and also don't hug Naruto-san yet because you might screw up the seal and we'll all die." Gara said as she nodded, closed the door, and sat down.

I continued for another hour before I finished. "So Gara how do you feel?" I asked as he sat up.

"Really tired … well good night now" he said before passing out.

"Ok he'll probably be asleep for a while maybe even days because of his insomnia. I need you to leave water by his bed in case he wakes up we need him hydrated." I told her as she nodded and went to get water.

When she came back she set it by his bed before giving me a hug and started crying. "Thank you so much for the past few years he seems to have been fighting with himself for control it's been so hard to watch him. The only way to calm him down is to let him read." She said while still hugging me and to my surprise giving me a quick kiss on the check. "If there's anything I can do to repay you just ask!" she said insisting.

"Well there are a few things; I need some paper a pencil and when I'm done the fastest hawk you have for travel." I said as she nodded and ran off and got the paper and pencil.

'_Dear bee,_

_This is Naruto Uzumaki if I'm right than you remember what happened but no one else does. I just met with Gara-san in suna by the time this message reaches you I will be in Konoha. If you remember what happened come to Konoha and come to my apartment my key is where it always is so if you get there and I'm not in just wait for me and I'll explain everything._

_Your bro,_

_Naruto Uzumaki Namazike' _

I addressed it '_To bee of kumo, from Naruto Uzumaki' _"Ok temari-san I need the fastest hawk you have to deliver this to the kage of kumo please I'll wait here for your return." I said handing her the note as she sprinted off again.

She came back ten minutes later, "We didn't have are fastest so I gave it to another fast one" she said as I just nodded.

"It can't be helped, well until next time goodbye" I said before quickly kissing her making her blush fiercely and disappearing to my hotel. I decided to stay for a day and just hang around. I bought gamma-chan a friend and put half the money in (female) gamma-san (if I say –san its female –chan is just the first gamma). I went to one of their clothes shops and looked around. I found this cape that was completely black and had red flames running up the bottom quarter of it. The sign said '_Yondimas hokage's cape replica' _I really liked it so I bought one and it really went with my shinobi outfit so I sealed it up and took off. I checked out of the hotel got my stuff and took off that next night. I ran at full speed with chakra helping me run. I got about halfway back before I got tired and left a clone for watch as I went to sleep. I woke up to find my clone fighting and quickly dis-spelled it and took out the enemy. I saw it was just a plain rouge Nin so I killed him and left him there. I continued running back to Konoha and snuck back in. Already knowing the patrol cycle was a good thing. I quickly got back to my apartment and found my clone sleeping. I dis-spelled him and found out that we passed the test easily, he got his ass kicked by some hot naked chicks, and fucked with Kakashi by telling guy that Kakashi wanted him for their next challenge to bur all of his books. Kakashi cried for 4 hours. I laughed before going to sleep.

I woke up the next morning with a knock on my door. I got dressed and put on my new cape also and answered the door, "Yes?"

"Hurry up dobe we need to go get our mission for today." Sasuke said.

"Ya, ya I'm coming." I said as Sasuke stared at me impressed with my new look.

"Damn dobe you actually look nice for once good job" he said as we raced to the hokage mansion.

When we got there Kakashi was showing up looking really depressed and eyes red from crying. "Hey sensei if you go along with my plan I'll replace your whole collection" I said as his eyes lit up and he was on my legs holding me in happiness.

"You got it Naruto whatever you want." he said to me.

"Ok as we leave for a mission I'll make clone's of me sakura ad Sasuke, and you'll make a clone of yourself and then we can do missions faster." I said as he agreed.

By the time the day ended we got 35 missions done because I also used clones to help during the missions. After the team left I stayed behind in the hokage's office. "Hey jiji I have a favor and if you can help me I'll tell you how to reduce your paperwork." I said as jiji stopped what he was doing, looked up at me, and started cheering in happiness.

"Whatever you want Naruto-san" he said with stars in his eyes.

"Now I don't want you to ask why but I need you to get me Jiriya of the sannin." I said.

"Deal now what is the jutsu?" he asked.

"Fireball jutsu" I joked while he got angry, "Just kidding its shadow clone jutsu." I said as his eyes went wide.

**Flashback no jutsu**

"Hokage-sama what's this new jutsu you made?" a young sabutori asked the second hokage.

"It's called shadow clone jutsu. What a person does is split their chakra into a clone making it solid. The clone becomes a complete replica of the original and when the clone is dispersed the owner gets all the memories back. It will be labeled an A ranked jutsu and is used to gather information." The second said.

"Wow that's amazing!" sabutori said.

**Flashback end**

"_Hokage-sama you liar" _sabutori thought to himself. "Naruto-san you have a deal I'll call for you when he gets here also tell your team they have the next two days off because there aren't any more D ranked missions." He said as I nodded, made two clones to give the news, and went home to go to bed. As soon as I hit my bed I passed out.

I woke up the next morning to the smell of eggs and pancakes. I took out a kunai and crept towards my kitchen, "Whose there?!" I asked.

"Yo Naruto, it's me bee, you lil fool." Bee said jokingly.

"BEE!" I said running to him and hugged him. "How have you been? And what do you remember?!" I asked him as he smiled.

"First breakfast it's on the table." He said to me as I sat down with him and we dug in. "So how have you been Naruto-san?" he asked me as we ate.

"I've been good and just so you know Sasuke is better from last time he's a good guy now and that's my mission to make him good." I said as his eyes went wide. "Yes after I defeated him in the future I and kyuubi talked and he did a forbidden jutsu made by the sage of sixth paths and we came back in time. We had no idea at the time that the other biju and host would remember everything. We found that out the other day when I snuck out to sand and found Gara. He saw me and immediately recognized me." I said as he agreed. "Also cut off the rap thing I know it's just a look but it's annoying so not around me please" I asked as he smiled and nodded.

"We'll the past few years I've been horrible. I locked out everyone because they didn't remember what happened and I thought I was going crazy. That's why the minute I got your letter I came here at the fastest speed I could. The last thing I remember was you and me fighting Sasuke with everyone else dead around us you in your biju clock with kumara fighting with Hachibi and me in a cloaked state also. And then everything goes dark and I wake up here and nobody remembers anything." He said with a dark face.

"Ok well after you died and the Hachibi went with you I had kumara distract Sasuke and went into sage mode while inside my clocked state and the power I got was overwhelming. Kumara said it was like opening all of my 8 inner gates at once." I said as his face looked shocked, "I then continued to fight Sasuke forcing him back. He used too much chakra in his sasuno'o fighting two tailed beast and there host and lost its ability. I got two clones to hold him down and I shoved a rasenshuriken into his gut killing him instantly." I said with a sad look before bee out is hand on my shoulder and smiled.

"Well if he defeated you the world would have gone extinct from humans so I guess it's a good thing you killed him and came back." Bee told me.

"I guess so and that's about everything … so now what?" I asked him not sure of what to do.

"Well we could try finding other biju and telling them the truth and have they go into hiding together so they won't be taken" bee suggested.

"That sounds like a plan but do you remember the other biju host? I can't it's been too many years" I said with a sad look.

"Yea and leave it to me I'll get the other 7" bee said.

"No six don't get Gara he's safe" I said as he just nodded.

"Now … how about we go train" I said as we both grinned.

"Where do you want to go kid?" he asked me.

"Let's go to training ground 44 when we get there I'll set up a barrier that will make people not notice what's going on in the least but if they get to close something will tell them to go away." I said as he nodded and we took off.

We got to the field and I set up the barrier using clones. "One good thing about clones is if they use chakra it doesn't affect me" I said with a grin. "Only rule is there are none." I said as he nodded and got ready to fight. "BEGIN!" I yelled and he charged me for taijutsu I made 3 clones and had they fight me than hid and made a blood clone and used my special seal to allow the kyuubi out. When bee saw they kyuubi he got a giant smile!

"**Let's do this kit" the 100 foot tall kyuubi said to me.**

"You got it!" I said as kyuubi charged a biju bomb and shot it at bee. Bee went 4 tails and got away in time before shooting his own biju bomb at the kyuubi but kumara literally flicked it away and laughed.

"**Your gonna have to do better than 4 tails mode Hachibi" kyuubi said to bee. **

He instantly went full 8 tails and they fought it out. I quickly hide and started focusing on a rasengan. I put in enough power to make it do close to the damage of a rasenshuriken but its size was crazy high. I jumped at the 8 tails and hit him in the back making him fly forward into the kyuubi's fist I dispelled kyuubi and bee went back to normal.

"That was a cheap shot kid" he said with a smile before we went back to taijutsu. It was hard for us to make contact since we have so much experience. He might have had longer experience than me but I had better and I finally made contact and continued to make contact. That is until he went two tails and got the advantage on me.

After about another two hours of fighting he beat me and we lay in the destroyed training ground resting. "It's a good thing I know a jutsu to fix this place or else we would have a lot of explain" I said as we laughed I borrowed some chakra and did my jutsu. Bee was surprised to see the training ground actually rebuild its self in seconds. After it was rebuilt I got rid of the barrier and we left to go get some food. After we ate we parted ways. He went to find the other tailed beast and I went home to go to sleep.

**Author's note: so what did yall think any good? I hope so and any ideas for the next chapter what do you think will happen?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note; Well I'm happy to see this story is more popular than my last one. I also wanted to say to my readers if you want to go check it out it is up for adoption because I lost my motive for it so yea I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Skip to Zabuza mission/arc**

"Come on jiji give us a better mission we've been doing D ranks for the past month! We have finished more D ranks than anyone … EVER." I said as jiji nodded in agreement.

"Ok I'll give you guys a C rank here let me look for one." Jiji said as he searched through the paperwork. After a few minutes he found one, "Ok this seems simple enough; you will protect a bridge builder named tanzua from bandits until he has finished building his bridge. This should take about a month max so pack properly." Jiji said, "Also I think you should meet the man and careful he's a drunk. Tanzua come in" he said as tanzua came on in.

"Eh this is my team? Three kids and a man" he said with a drunken voice and drinking sake.

"Hey don't talk bad about me and my friends! I'm gonna become the hokage and prove to everyone how strong I am! BELIEVE IT!" I said/yelled like an idiot.

"Eh shut up midget" he said.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME YOU OLD DRUNK!" I yelled angry because I can't help being short.

"Whatever you better be strong enough to protect me than" he said with a drunken laugh before walking off.

"Ok team 7 am tomorrow at the north gate I'm going to go make sure tanzua doesn't die see ya" he said disappearing.

Sakura, Sasuke, and I walked out together and started wondering. "So guys what now?" I asked.

"We could go get everyone and go to the hot springs?" sakura said.

"Why not" Sasuke said and I agreed.

Sakura took off to get ino, Hinata, and tenten. I and Sasuke went to find choji, shikamaru, and kiba. After everyone showed up we stopped at the BBQ to get some food first. We sat there talking laughing and just hanging around. We than headed to the hot springs, we split up and went inside the girls going into the girl side and the boys into the boys.

**With the girls**

"So girls what's been up" ino asked us as we sat in the tub relaxing.

"Not much just been training my dad is still being a dick to me" Hinata said a little sad.

"Just ignore him you always have us girls" tenten said with a smile cheering him up.

"So girls who's crushing on who" ino obviously asked us.

"Why don't you go first!?" sakura said as Ino's face got a little red.

"Oh that's easy" she said holding her cheeks eyes closed. "It's obviously Naruto-kun" she said shocking everybody.

"You can't like him I do!" sakura said.

"So do I…" Hinata said.

"I like Shikamaru" tenten said. But the others ignored her.

"So what now the three of us like him?" Sakura asked.

"WE could use ino to … test everyone's sizes" ino said evilly as Hinata and sakura went beat red like they're competing to see who blushes more.

"I… I g-gu-guess w-we c-co-could" Hinata said stuttering trying not to faint.

Sakura and tenten gasped at Hinata agreeing while ino smiled evilly! "Hehe! Get to work Hinata-_chan!_" ino said with a laugh.

"Baykugan!" Hinata said as she activated her dojutsu before the blood came spilling. "… HOLY SHIT!"

**With the guys after getting into their side**

"CANNON BALL!" kiba and choji yelled jumping into the water making it splash everywhere as we all (yes Sasuke to) laughed at their silly antics.

Shikamaru, Sasuke, and I jumped in after them laughing are heads off. We all settled into the water relaxing before kiba piped up. "So guys you crushing on anyone?" kiba asked us.

"_Oh shit!"_ I thought. In truth I don't like one girl but three. In my other timeline it was sakura when I was younger but I ended up falling for Hinata but now, it sakura, Hinata, and ino shit I have to lie.

"Naruto how about you go first?" kiba said while everyone else ganged up on me also.

"_SHIT! Who will I choose uh… uhh… ok I'll tell the partial truth" _"Oh um me. Well that's easy Hinata-chan" I said as everyone was shocked and kiba got pale and sad. "Ok Sasuke you next." I said as he just shrugged.

"No one I haven't really thought about girls after Itachi…" he said leaving the sentence hanging. I could understand. "How about you choji?" Sasuke said as choji blushed.

"Oh well hehe I think ino" he said to us. _"Oh yea he liked ino when we were growing up and … oh shit kiba likes Hinata!" _I remembered. "How about you shikamaru *munch, munch*" choji said while eating chips that he got from god knows where.

"Meh I think maybe tenten she seems nice" shikamaru said. "Lastly what do you think kiba" shikamaru said while kiba was smelling the air.

"One second I smell something from the girl's bath but I can't place my hand on what it is." Kiba said as we left him to think.

**With the girls**

"WHAT?" all the girls asked Hinata after they saw her freak out.

"Naruto he-he's s-so-" she was cut off again.

"TELL US!" the three girls said begging.

Hinata got into a smile trying not to laugh, "He's so small" she said laughing her ass off.

"Hinata wake up!" sakura and ino said shaking the sleeping Hinata who passed out with a nose bleed after yelling holy shit. "HINATA WAKE THE HELL UP!" ino said before slapping her awake.

"What's going on?" Hinata asked.

"You passed out before telling us the sizes!" ino said.

"Oh yea um one second" she said before activating her baykugan and getting a very big nose bleed. "Oh kami…" she muttered as her hand slowly moved down south.

Ino stopped her, "No you don't you can do that at home but right now you're telling us how big he is." Ino demanded as Hinata got sad that she couldn't play around.

"Ok well for starters Naruto isn't the biggest" she said as everyone waited for the news of how long he is. "Shikamaru is, Naruto is second than Sasuke, kiba, and finally choji." She said. "Shikamaru is around 8-9 inches… Naruto is 6-7, Sasuke is 5 or 6, kiba is 4-5 kinda small," she said with a chuckle, "And lastly choji is at 3-4 inch." She said as every girl had nose bleeds and forcing their hands to stay above the water until they got home.

"I think I have somewhere to go." Ino said before taking off.

"Same" sakura and tenten said while also taking off.

"WAIT FOR ME" Hinata yelled following.

**With the guys**

"What's the smell?" Sasuke asked kiba as kibas face turned beat red with blood coming down.

"Well believe it or not all the girls in there are extremely horny…" kiba said while trying to sink in the water to hide something.

We all got red after that and got real quite. Than Sasuke piped up letting the real guy in him come out, "SO who do you think has bigger boobs? Except sakura we all know she has nothing." Sasuke said as we snickered and thought.

"Maybe tenten she seems pretty erm busty" choji said.

"I think Hinata" shikamaru and I said at the same time.

"No way it's ino!" Sasuke and kiba said.

"Well ino and Hinata are pretty close" I said while every agreed.

"They are pretty big" kiba said with a nose bleed. Followed by me Sasuke, shikamaru, and choji.

"BYE!" I screamed shushing faster than Kakashi back to my apartment.

**2 Hours Later**

"Oh my god I feel so much better" Hinata, ino, sakura, tenten, choji, Sasuke, kiba, shikamaru, and I said all at are respective houses of course.

After I finished I went and took a shower. A nice long cold shower to cool off my body. I then proceeded to pack my bag, _"Man I need to get a new cape mines a little wore out from all the D rank missions. Maybe I'll sneak off to sand and leave a blood clone to stop Zabuza." _I thought to myself. I continued packing, making sure I had plenty of ramen for the trip. I continued with some clothes next. I than packed some scrolls with kunai and shuriken, food, and one change of clothes. After that I went out to find Hinata. I ran over to the hyuuga estate and was stopped by a branch member.

"Halt what you want?" he asked me.

"Just here to see Hinata." I said as he saw me clearly.

"Ah Naruto-san yes young Hinata-sama is in her room she's been locked in there for quite a while but that's all I know." He said.

"Well could you check on her real quick I don't want to pop in and she's nude or something" I said a bit red.

"Good Idea one second." He said activating his baykugan. "You should be fine she's just brushing her hair looks like she just finished getting out of the shower." He said to me.

"Ok thanks" I said to him as I ran up the wall to hinata's room. As I popped into hinata's room I was surprised to see that she hadn't noticed me I snuck up behind her and started to massage her before she could say anything I said, "Hey there Hinata-chan."

"Don't do that Naruto you scared me nearly half to death" she said setting down her brush. "So what did you want Naruto you don't usually come here?" she asked me.

"Well I just wanted to tell you that I will be gone for about a month maybe more or less because of a C rank mission." I started she seemed really sad at first but she had no idea what I was going to do next. "I know it's going to be a while but I have an important question." I said and she stared at me.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" she asked me.

"Well I was wondering" I started to get a bit nervous having to do this a second time. "I was wondering if maybe when I get back you would want to go on a date with me..." I said as her eyes widen in shocked.

"…" *thump* she fainted.

"Crap" I said out loud. I picked up her body and laid her on her bed. I wore her note about me asking her out so she wouldn't forget and put in her bedside dresser.

I left her house and went to go get some ramen. I met up with iruka and we ate together. I told him that I was leaving for a C rank mission and he told me that he was starting to date Anko Mitarashi. I was surprised to hear this because I never found out about this in my past timeline. I congratulated him and left (leaving him the bill hehe). I went home and went straight to bed.

I woke up the next morning to see that I had 5 minutes to get to the gate. I hurried and got dressed and put my scrolls in my pockets. I through on a blue shirt with my black jacket over. My Toad underwear and black/orange pants and put on my cape before shushing over to the gate and still was there before Kakashi by like 5 seconds

"Well seems like everyone is here so let's get going." Kakashi said as we walked off. After about a half hour give or take a few minutes I saw the puddle up head with the demon brothers inside so I took advantage of the situation.

"Hey guess look a puddle!" I said before jumping in it and quickly getting out.

"Ah you mother fucker that hurt like hell now I don't even feel a bit sorry for killing you." The one brother said as he charged me.

Not giving Kakashi the chance to be faked killed I shot in front of them kunai in both hands and shoved it in their necks killing them before turning to Kakashi, "Si sensei can you get an anbu to get these guys and add the money to my account?" I asked him as he sweat dropped at what I just did and walked away like it was nothing.

"So you just kill two guys and walk away you don't feel any guilt?" he asked me.

"Nope I had my first kill weeks ago." I said as he nodded understanding. "Hey Kakashi I'm going to go pee I'll be right back." I said as I walked into the forest. I got about 100 yards in before I made a blood clone, "Ok so you know what to do right?" I said handing him my bag.

"Yep and if there's trouble I'll send a clone" he said as I took off and he walked back.

I ran for about an hour when I realized I didn't have a lot of food. So I took off my weights and sprinted at full speed I'll have to make it to suna as soon as possible. I ran for another five hours getting well into the day before I stopped to take a chakra pill. I took it and had some water before taking off again running at a speed that would put most anbu to shame. I ran for another couple of hours before I came across a group of bandits trying to hurt some women. I jumped down.

"Stop what you're doing or you'll suffer the consequences" I said as they just laughed at me.

"And what the hell does a kid like you think they can do?" the strongest looking one said with a grin.

I disappeared behind him with a kunai to his neck and said, "How about this you low life of piece trash." I said as he and his buddy's got nervous because they didn't even see me move.

"I'm sorry spare me please we'll stop I promise we won't hurt people no more were just trying to make a livin" he said scared out of his mind not wanting to die.

"Ok I'll set you free but I'll keep a friend watching you guys and one wrong move and he'll kill without hesitation." I said letting him free as they took off and I made a clone to follow them. I turned to the four ladies and asked, "Are you ok? They didn't hurt you did they?" I said with a bit of a worried voice.

"It's ok were fine and thank you for helping us young man if there's anything we can do to help just ask." One lady said.

"We'll actually is there a town nearby?" I asked her.

"Yes actually we just left there it's about 20 minutes west of here." She said as I smiled behind the mask.

"Thank you and stay safe also here" I said handing them a kunai, "Use it if you're in trouble I'll be going now." I said and took off as they went their own way.

I went to the town and walked around for a bit before I found what I was looking for. The food district. I looked around for a bit deciding what I needed and after about an hour I had some extra food and a tent (all sealed up of course). I left the town and took off again at a super high speed. I was sad I didn't make it to at least where it cuts off for sand but left the thought alone and set up camp. I had chicken with a refreshing bit of soda. I left clones for lookout and went to sleep. I woke up around midday glad to see my no one tried attacking. I sealed up my tent and covered my tracks so no one would know I was here before putting my white shirt, and a new pair of pants on. I started running and after about an hour I came across a group of rouge iwa Nin. They sensed me and tried to stop me.

"Well looky here it's the yellow flashes legacy man it will feel good to kill you? They asked me as I walked up to them.

"I'm just passing through to sand I don't want any trouble but if you try to hurt me I will kill you six" I said pointing at six of them, "And leave you barley alive" I said pointing at the last one.

They sneered at me and the last one I pointed at said, "Do you even know who we are kid? I bet you don't." he said.

"I do actually your kimo rjisho (sorry if I'm stealing someone else's names I'm just making them up) he's momoko nerda, he's kishino cleran, your obviously shinzo tsuchie, he's Ichigawa Morio, he's Haru Arakaki, he's Yugoro Takita, and your Mase Okiamasa." I said as they looked at me stunned that I did know who they were. I than made two rasengan's and said, "Anybody gonna fuck with me?" I said as they just grinned and charged me. "Your funeral" I said. And I did as I said I killed everyone but Ichigawa Morio. I broke both of his arms, his femur, collar bone, and maybe a rib or six. "I warned you what would happen" I said before going through their stuff and finding a new bingo book. "Ok now let's see this." I said and opened it. There I was first page;

**Namazike (first name unknown) **

**Rank; S – do not approach unless you wish for death.**

**Jutsu; rasengan and shadow clone Jutsu rest unknown if anymore**

**Goes by; Yondimae's legacy**

**Appearance; looks like a mini version of the yellow flash but with three whisker birth marks on his either cheek**

**Wanted by; iwa **

**Bounty; 100,000,000,000 ryo**

**If brought to iwa kage an extra 1,000 ryo will be added if alive. Do not attack Konoha! To get him wait for chunnin exams are his exact words. If attack sooner he threatens to destroy Iwagakure worse than his father.**

"Wow they don't know much about me but they did heed my warning about not attacking me hehe!" I said to myself out loud. "Here you go" I said and threw the book at Ichigawa knocking him out.

I took off for sand again not wasting any time. Once I started seeing sand I stopped. "Well this is a good a time as any to try using the harashian." I said taking out my dad's kunai. I used chakra to through it and lost it in under a second. I then focused on my chakra in the kunai and pulled at it. When I opened my eyes I was in a pile of sand right outside suna and chakra almost depleted. I took another soldier pill and said "Damn when I see dad again I'm going to ask him how he did this damn Jutsu." I said before walking towards the village.

As I got closer a guard stopped me but seemed scare, "Halt yondimas legacy!" he started, "What do you want with this village?" he asked almost trembling in fear.

"Don't worry I'm not here to hurt anyone I just came to see an old friend." I said as the man got instantly calmer.

"Ok you may go inside" he said letting me pass through.

I walked over to the kazakge mansion looking around the village a bit. I was sad that I didn't see the cart selling the caps but whatever I can always have some made back in Konoha. I didn't see Gara at the mansion but I saw Temari so I thought _"Why not scare her hehe."_ I quietly snuck into her room through the window and crept up behind her.

I put my hands over her eyes and said, "Guess who?" before she could freak about a stranger she turned around and gave me a hug.

"Man Naruto you scared me next time use a door! But anyways what are you doing in suna?" she asked me.

"Not much I left a clone behind on a C rank mission that will turned A rank after Zabuza Mochi showed up (I think that's his last name)." I told her as her eyes went wide.

"What the hell!" she said freaking.

"Meh I probably took him out like I said I left a clone and since he hasn't dispelled yet he didn't get hurt." I said as her eyes went wide again.

**Day before with clone**

"DUCK!" Kakashi yelled.

Everyone ducked and Zabuza came out grinning, "He looky here its sharingan no Kakashi" he said but then he saw me and his face went pale. "OH HELL NO I'm NOT FIGHTING YALL!" he screamed freaking out. "THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'M FIGHTING YONDIMAS LEGACY!" Zabuza said. "Haku GRAB YOUR SHIT AND RUN!" Zabuza said running for his life.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Naruto. Talk. Now!" Kakashi said as he dragged me into the forest. "Explain now!" he said looking at me serious.

_Crap boss is going to kill me! _"Well I may have found out I was the 4ths kids and learned the rasengan and no I'm not telling you or anyone else how trust me you will not believe me just think of the craziest thing you know and times it by a billion." I said as his face went pale. "But anyway I may have threatened iwa about a month or so ago and told them to look for me at a certain date" I said as Kakashi paled. "Don't worry I swear it on my life they will not go to war over me if they try I'll murder them all like I did the demon brothers." I said as Kakashi tried to process all this information.

"Ok well since I can't ask any questions let's forget this ever happened and leave." Kakashi said as we walked back to the group.

**Naruto current time**

"Naruto your one crazy son of a bitch but I like your bravery" she said with a smile.

"Thanks hehe also do you have the newest bingo book if so look at the first page! You. Will lose. Your shit." I said as she sprinted upstairs. She came back a few minutes with it.

"This one?" she asked making sure.

I opened it to the first page and there I was, "Yep this is it" I said as I handed it to her.

She got scared and slowly reached towards it. When she saw it her eyes practically flew out of her head like a cartoon. She looked up at me and said, "Hey Naruto you don't mind dying do you?" she said as I sweat dropped.

"Actually I do mind and iwa won't do anything they know better than to hurt me before the chunnin exams." I said with a grin, "But anyways where's Gara I need to talk with him now!" I said with urgency in my voice.

"Oh he's on the roof reading." She said.

"Ok thanks for the help but I need to talk to him in private so see ya later" I said giving her a hug.

As I was leaving she stopped me and did something that surprised the hell outa me. She kissed me than said, "Sorry but I had to do that." I walked out of the window (Almost falling) and went up towards the roof.

As I was walking up towards the roof I thought, _"Holy shit she just kissed me! I don't know if this is good or not."_ I thought before I saw gara. "Hey gara what's up?" he looked up and smiled.

"Hello Naruto-san how have you been? I am doing well myself" he said while putting his book down.

"I'm doing good gara thanks for asking I actually ditched my mission to come here hehe. I left a blood clone to cover." I said as he sweatdropped. "But anyways I came to tell you that bee has left to go find the other jinchuriki and let them know what happened to them." I said as gara nodded. "I also came to hang with you old friend! I should have told you this sooner but in the last timeline you had a girlfriend the girl who you apprenticed actually." I said as his eyes got wide and he blushed.

"Really matsuri and I dated! Oh thank god" he said as I sweat dropped.

"Yea but then the 4th shinobi world war started and…" I left the sentence hanging as he understood. "So how has your time as a gennin been?" I asked him wondering if he had as much fun as I did with the D rank missions.

"I hate it these D ranks suck! I really hate having to catch tora all the time" he said as I stared at him mouth wide open. "What?" he asked.

"You get tora to no friggin way! I caught him close to 70 times in one month!" I said to him as his eyes got wide.

"I think that cat just has super speed and gets away all the time to screw with ninja all over the 5 great nations." He said as I nodded in agreement.

"You could not be more right!" I said as we shared a laugh.

"So what are you gonna do about your mission?" he asked me.

"Nothing I left a blood clone and JUST got here." I told him.

"Fair enough so now what?" he asked me.

"Wanna also leave a clone and help me find ero-sennin?" I asked him as he laughed at the nickname I used for Jiriya.

"Sure why not. I bet when he finds out were from the future he'll go nuts!" gara said.

"Ok first I just need to go to my clone and give him more chakra because I want to also set up a spy network and it might take a while." I said to him as he just smiled.

"Ok but first let me make my clone" he said as he did the hand signs for the blood clone Jutsu. After about a minute his clone was formed and gara was fully drained of chakra.

"Here take this soldier pill your chakra will come back" I said to him while I focused on my dad's kunai that my clone has. After I located it I grabbed gara and without waiting for his reaction I hiraishined us to my clone who was thankfully alone at the time. Meanwhile I was on the verge of blacking out from chakra exhaustion.

"BOSS!" the clone said as he ran for me and gave me a soldier pill. _(More like shoved it down my throat but whatever)._

After a few minutes I got up and said to my clone, "Ok here's the deal I'm going to give you enough chakra to last a year and then some. The reason for that is me and gara will be going on a trip. You will only come to me right before the chunnin exams start. So right before you leave put a harashian kunai on the bed or something. Mine will be where it always is in my kunai pouch unless I need it" I told him.

"Ok boss but what about your date with Hinata-hime?" he sked me.

"You will have to do it, AND if you do not act THE BEST! _**YOU WILL**_ be neutered." I said with a hint of evil in my voice as he went pale and was repeatedly shaking his head up and down

"Yes sir, boss sir!" he said saluting me.

I gave him the chakra than me and gara took off.

**3 Months later Kumo **

"Halt who goes there?!" a guard asked as gara and I approached the entrance to kumo.

"It is the yondimas legacy and the dark sand night (Gara got put as an A class Nin in bingo book)." I said, and I shit you not the guard almost crapped his pants.

"W-wh-what d-d-do y-y-yo-you want" he stammered out.

"I want to visit Killer Bee the 8 tails jinchuriki and before you ask I know this because I am the nine tails and are good friends. If he is not here yet than I want to speak with A." I said as he spoke into his microphone.

After a few minutes of waiting he said, "Killer Bee is out but A will see you he is in his office." The guard told me. As we walked in I was surprised to see how different the village is from most places. I was also glad my spy network was finished and they were to tell Jiriya that they are supporting the leaf just in case.

As we neared the Raikage building I noticed a lot of shinobi staring at me in awe. Probably because an S rank Nin is walking through their village mind his own business. Once I walked in the building I asked gara to stay in the lobby as I went up. I knocked on A's door and waited for him to tell me to come in. after a few seconds I heard it and walked in.

"What may I help you with Mr..." he left the sentence hanging.

"Namazike. Naruto Uzamakike namazike." I said as his eyes widen for a second.

"Ah so you're the yellow flashes kid. You do look a lot like him it's nice to meet you. But as I said before what can I help you with." He asked me.

"Well this may shock you quite a ton but I swear to you this is true Octopo- I mean Killer Bee can confirm what I have said when he comes back from his mission I sent him on" I told him.

A's eyes went wide in rage, "YOU WHAT?! ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT YOU SENT ONE OF MY OWN SHINOBI ON A MISSION? BOY THE BALLS YOU HAVE MUST E GIANT-" I cut him off.

"Well they do feel that way sometimes but that's neither here nor there now listen! Me, bee and every other jinchuriki are from the future. Now I know this sounds crazy but listen. There is an organization filled up with a group of S class missing Nin that is as strong as and stronger than me. In my past timeline they caught all 7 of the nine jinchuriki and waged war against every nation to get the last 2. Me and killer Bee, every nation came together to form an alliance because the one leading this was Madara Uchiha. Or so we thought. It was actually his apprentice obito Uchiha. Obito and another man called kabuto used the edo-tensin to revive the strongest of ninja to fight the shinobi while he alone fought and held back me and Bee. After years of non-stop fighting the fight was over and we were victorious. Or so we thought. With every kage on the brink of death due to the real Madara Uchiha being revived Sasuke Uchiha a SSS rank missing ninja waged war on everybody. After another few years the last people alive in the world was me, Bee, and Sasuke. After he killed Bee his chakra reserves dropped to low and I used that advantage to kill him. Well the kyuubi made me a deal. He would use a Jutsu that was created by the sage of six paths his father to send us back in time to fix everything. So far that has worked out Sasuke, while still an annoying bitch is a hell of a lot better than last time. But one thing we didn't know was that every other jinchuriki that was alive when I was had all the knowledge right up into their death which is when they lost their biju. Right now Bee is going around finding all the jinchuriki to tell them everything. Now me and kyuubi didn't know that they would have their memoires so my first few years back I ignored them. That was until I met my old friend and he told me he remembered everything. So I quickly messaged Bee and he came and found me a few days later. After talking for a bit we decided that he would leave to find and warn the other jinchuriki to go into hiding with each other." I said surprised to find that A didn't interrupt me.

"I don't know why but something is telling me to believe you." A said in a low calm voice. _"Is this A?" _I thought.

"Ok that's good but what I thought I needed to tell you is to watch out. Also these upcoming chunnin exams come by and watch even if your team you send doesn't make it all the way trust me it will be worth it. And one last thing since I need to get going… Make a treaty with Konoha it WILL be worth it I promise you." I said as he nodded and I left.

As I walked downstairs I saw gara reading some romance novel, "Ok gara when we find a good bookstore I'm finding you tales of a gusty ninja and you're going to read that." I told him as he sighed and followed me out.

**1 month later hot springs country**

"Ok I've been using my spy network and they said Jiriya is here so let's go find him." I said as we started looking for him. It didn't take long. I saw him in a tree and yelled, "HEY ERO-SENNIN GET DOWN FROM THERE" and he fell out of the tree but was lucky enough to land outside the hotsprings wall and by us.

"Gaki you better have-" he saw who I was, "Naruto…" he said letting the sentence fall.

"Yep it's me! The godson who you probably don't give a shit about _(Man I'm going to have fun with this!)_" He was about to say something but I stopped him. "Don't worry I'm just messing with you but there is something I need to tell you that is super important. Triple S class secret." I said as he instantly got serious and brought us somewhere safe. "(Tells him the same thing as A except about the treaty and asking Bee he can ask gara).

"Naruto are you shitting me! So you're telling me you're from the future and I died trying to stop the akatsuki?" he said/asked me.

"Yep and the only reason I found you was because I want to sign the toad summoning contract again." I said as he just stared at me.

"Why should I believe you?" he asked me.

"Well for one the Raikage did easily and two I know for a fact the three kids you trained in ame are the leaders and Itachi is sending you updates on the akatsuki." I told him.

"Ok I'll let you sign it." He grumbled taking it out.

After I signed it I said, "Well by the chunnin exams start soon and gara needs to get back to suna. But before I go can I have your copy of tales of a gust ninja? Gara has to read it that book is your ONLY real piece of work. The other stuff is just good porn." I said as he chuckled and gave it to me.

"Here you go gaki I'll see you soon." He said as we left and gara read.

**2 Months later in sand **

"So Naruto re you sure that you can use the harashian to get us to Konoha because the exams are tomorrow!" Temari said freaking out.

"Don't worry just get your brothers here and make sure they have their stuff and hold onto my arm." I said s she got them, grabbed here stuff, and happily grabbed my arm

A few minutes' later kankuro and gara came down with their stuff and grabbed my arm also. And not a minute too late because my clone just showed up. "Hey boss *Huff, Huff* it's set up and don't dispel me till your alone trust me." My clone said before lying down.

I made sure I had a soldier pill in my hand before I hiraishined everyone to my apartment which was very clean. They left to go find a hotel and as soon as the door closed I dispelled the clone. I instantly got all his information and flew back nose bleeding to all high hell and a giant boner. I took my soldier pill before looking to see the truth. _"HOLY SHIT! My clone stole kid hinata's virginity! Damn she works fast in a relationship thank god her father doesn't mind us dating. And ino and sakura are super jealous oh dear god this will suck and be awesome!"_ I thought to myself as I saw Hinata come out of my bathroom and smile at me.

I smiled back and she said, "So big boy you wanna take me to bed again?" she said with lust filling her eyes.

"Oh hell yes!" I said talking her to the bed. Let's just say that night anyone within a 30 kilometer radius didn't get sleep.

**Authors note: sorry for the short chapter everyone I just don't have a lot of time to write due to certain circumstances at home but when I get more time the chapters will be bigger so for a while it might be chapters between 4&6 thousand word chapters sorry**


	3. start of the chunin exams

**Authors note: Well here's the next chapter I hope it's not too short for yall so enjoy the chunnin exams I'm going to try and make it long but I'm not sure. Also there might not be any lemon but if I make some they will be later in the story sorry. **

"BEEP, BEEP, and BEEP!" my alarm went off waking up me and Hinata.

"Ugh when I become hokage I'm going to ban all alarm clocks!" I said as me and Hinata struggled to wake up.

"I agree with you…" she stopped and her face went pale. "GET UP NOW THE EXMS START IN 15 MINUTES!" she screamed as I jumped up also helping her get ready. We shared the shower as to not waste time and quickly washed ourselves and each other. I then got dressed as she did also. We quickly ate breakfast before running off to the academy. Once we got there she said, "Thank god you live so close." We than looked up to see are teams and sensei's waiting for us/

"We'll looks like someone had a long night." Kakashi said jokingly while kurenai giggled

"I bet they did." She said as we laughed. As sakura stared at the two angrily because she still wants to try and win me over.

"Well at least were here on time." I said with a smile.

"Well it took you long enough dobe." Sasuke said. I searched my clone's memories and found out that my team and the rest of the shinobi knew I was an S ranked shinobi. They don't really know I'm the 4th's kid they think I said that as a lie thank god.

"Shut up teme I can still kick your ass" I said as Sasuke laughed with me.

"Whatever dobe let's get inside" he said as all of us (excluding the sensei's) walked in. Once I saw kabuto I knew I was in trouble. I looked around and saw 30 iwa teams, 15 kumo teams, 15 mist tem, the 14 sound teams, and the rookie twelve plus 16 other Konoha teams.

Kabuto walked over to us and asked, "is it your first time?" he said in a nice guy. We shook are heads and he said, "Well if you want any info on somebody just give me there names and theses cards here will tell me everything about them and I'll tell you." He said.

Sasuke like last time asked, "Give me gara of the sand, rock lee of Konoha, and Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke said as kabuto held out three cards.

"Ok gara first;

Rank; gennin

Missions; 8 C rank 1 B rank 35 A rank and 4 S rank dang. Get this he walked out without a scratch from all of this. Oh wow! He is also the A rank Nin the dark sand night holy crap be careful.

There's not much on him that's all I got sorry. Now for rock lee;

Rank; gennin

Mission status: 11 C rank and 20 D rank

He excels in taijutsu but can't do ninjutsu or genjutsu because his chakra reserves can't grow for some odd reasons.

And lastly Naruto Uzumaki;

Rank; gennin

Mission status: 230 D rank 2 C ranks and … holy crap 30 A ranks and 4 S rank.

Oh my god you're the yondimas legacy?" he said staring at me in shock. The whole classroom got quite and I instantly made a HUGE rasengan and shoved it in his face.

My friends stared at me and I said, "I'll tell you later but I had to do that before he let out any big secrets about me" I said as we stared at the lifeless (and headless) body of kabuto.

All of a sudden ibiki poofed in and said "Ok someone clean up that body. Now no more killing unless I say so. Now go find your seats, sit down, and shut up." He yelled at us as everyone ran to find their seats and sat down. I got to my seat and was happy Hinata was still by me. When she sat down her face lit up and I gave her a kiss before we started to listen to ibiki. I'm glad that my clone trained Hinata to make her strong enough to protect herself without my help. We took the test and it was the same as last time except this time none of the iwa teams left. Then Anko jumped in through the window… breaking it. "Wow ibiki 74 teams you must really be losing it." She said with a snicker.

"It's because of the blond brat over there." He said pointing at me as she nodded understanding.

"Ok then. *She looked at the class* OK EVERYONE FOLLOW ME TO TRAINING GROUND 44 FOR THE NEXT PHASE." She yelled as everyone followed. We followed her to the training ground but I made a clone to go pack some food and soldier pills in a scroll and bring it back to me. When we showed up there she said, "Ok everybody for the next objective of the chunin exams you will try finding one of these two scrolls" she said taking out the earth and heaven scrolls. "You will have five days in this forest to get one of these. There are no rules which mean if you die it's your fault. If you do not get one of these scrolls by the end of the five days you can't pass or if someone on your teams die you cannot pass. Now once you sign one of these wavers you will get one scroll and go towards one of the entrances." She said to us.

One of the people from a mist team said, "What's the waver for?"

"It's so that if someone dies they can't press charges against the village or wage war. So if you don't sign it and that means the whole team you cannot continue with the test and as for food. Well there are lots of animals in this forest and if you didn't see the name this forest is called 'THE FOREST OF DEATH' and only the best of the best train here so be careful and good luck." She said before leaving.

We got our scroll and waited by gate 44 waiting for it to open. As we waited my clone showed up and handed me all the scrolls which were labeled for what they are. I thanked myself and dispelled him. A minute later the gates opened and we walked in, we decided to tread carefully because I had a lot of enemies. After a day of walking we had crossed no one. I made 5 clones ti be are watch guards as we slept. We woke up early the next morning and had a small breakfast which was fish and ramen. After a few hours of walking around we heard talking and stopped. We ended up seeing that every iwa team was working together. I had them stay back so I could handle them. Now they knew I was strong but they flipped when I said I could take out all of these guys at once. I said if it looked like I needed help then jump in.

I jumped down and walked towards them, my cape flowing on my back. "Hey look who found us." One of the Nin piped up.

"Oh this will be fun no way in hell can he take us all out" another said.

I didn't say anything. I just made two rasengans in each hand, disappeared and reappeared with each in one in the two iwa ninjas heads. "What the hell? How can he move so fast" one of the iwa ninja said.

"Taju Kage Bushin No Jutsu" I muttered making 30 clones. At the same time all the clones made rasengans and put them together to make the perfect rasengan (like in Naruto shippuden 4 lost towers) and attacked the enemy killing all of them in seconds making a very bloody mess. I turned towards sakura and Sasuke who looked at me with fear, "Sorry about that but I couldn't let them attack or I might have lost." I said as they got tense and stopped talking. I found an earth scroll and tossed it to sakura. "Ok let's head towards the tower" I said as we took off.

We stopped for a break after about two hours. After ten minutes into are break I went off to go 'pee' so orchimaru couldn't get me with his snake. I come back to see Sasuke fighting orchimaru, I quickly made 5 clones and summoned Gambunta. When snake-teme saw Gambunta he smiled and yelled, "Well I didn't know you were here Jiriya ku, ku, ku."

"I'm not Jiriya I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namazike" I said as his face went pale (if possible) for a second before he smiled.

"Ah so your minato's brat ku, ku, ku this will indeed be fun" he said before my five clones all attacked him with rasengans before dispersing themselves. They all made contact but he regenerated himself, but oh ho, ho I learned in the future when he does this he loses 10% of his chakra which makes him weaker. He took out his sword Kusanagi before staring at me evilly.

"SAKURA Sasuke STAY THE HELL BACK THIS IS ORCHIMARU OF THE SANNIN!" I screamed as Sasuke went pale and practically flew backwards. I stared down orchimaru while on top of Gambunta.

"**So kid what should we do?" he asked me with a smile** (I forgot to mention all the summons remember the future to but all except for Naruto's are too afraid to speak up because they might sound crazy).

"I want you to handle the temes snake while I handle orchimaru." I said as he nodded and charged the giant snake under orchimaru. I jumped at orchimaru with a kunai and fight him in a weapon/taijutsu battle. As we were fighting I said, "Wow I thought it would be harder to fight you… than again your spy kabuto was easy to kill." I said as he grew angrier finding out I killed kabuto.

"You little brat I'll kill you!" he said slashing at me faster and faster. I easily blocked it and mentally made a clone. Know he wasn't expecting this so when my second clone showed up and started attacking him he grew on the defensive. Now it was hard to fight due to a giant toad and snake fighting right by us. After he saw are taijutsu battles going nowhere (much to his annoyance). He switched to ninjutsu and surprised me when he did the hand signs for the edo-tensin. I through a kunai and was successful to stop him. He got angry at that and started a new technique I never saw him use before. He said, "Temporary Paralysis Technique" and tapped my forehead. All of a sudden my body went numb and I couldn't move. Gambunta saw this but couldn't do anything. Orchimaru smiled and walked towards me with his sword and smiled. I mentally made a blood clone and had that attack him. Orchimaru was surprised that he hit the clone and it didn't disperse. He was also surprised that I even made a clone. He got angry that he couldn't kill the clone. After about ten minutes though the Jutsu wearied off of me but my body and chakra were fucked up like when tsunade poisoned Jiriya. It took me a while to walk right so I let my clone keep fighting. I made another clone just in case he got around my blood clone. After another half hour or so the Jutsu fully lifted and I dispersed both clones. Now he was really pissed that I kept him on the defensive for so long so he made a clone and had it attack me. My body was still a little tired so I had trouble for a few second but then the teme yelled, "EDO-TENSIN JUTSU BITCH!" and one single coffin came up. It was my dad, but what he didn't know was that my dad can't be controlled due to that his soul is stuck in the shinigami's stomach.

When my dad saw me he looked confused and said, "Hello you look really familiar do I know you?"

"Yea I'm your child Naruto and orchimaru summoned you to kill me but what he doesn't know is that you can't be controlled because of where your soul is." I said as he stared at me wide eyed.

"Naruto!" he said with happiness before harshening behind in front of me and hugging me. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to meet you!" he said tears coming down his ace.

Mow this whole time orchimaru was just standing there confused of all levels of hell before saying, "WHAT THE FUCK! Minato kill him!" he said freaking out.

"I'm sorry orchimaru-teme but I cannot kill my own son." My dad said before hiraishining behind the teme with a huge rasengan and shoved it in his back. Well orchimaru made a new body, summoned a snake, and reversed summoned himself and the snake back to wherever the summon world for snakes are. Orchimaru tried to undo the edo-tensin on my dad but my dad new the hand signs so he did it and the stopping of the edo-tensin was stopped and he was here to stay. "Yea I sacrificed my life to give your life but if I have a chance to stay here I will" he said with a smile before asking me, "So what are you doing?"

"Oh nothing much just the chunin exams so will you please escort me and my team to the tower please were in the forest of death. Here wait a second let me get them." I turned around (I also unsommened Gambunta) "SAKURA, SASUKE COME OUT AND MEET MY DEAD THAT ORCHIMARU REVIVED!" I screamed almost as loud as a haruno.

They came down a minute later and both gasped seeing the 4th hokage. "Wow…" they both said.

He smiled and said, "Yes this is my son now come on you guys need to finish this part of the exams now hold on I can hiraishin you guys to the tower since I already have a kunai hidden there in the ground." He said as we grabbed on and we showed up there. We all walked inside. I undid the scrolls and iruka showed up. Iruka freaked the fuck out seeing the 4th hokage. "Hokage-sama is that you?" he said.

"Yes it is and if it's not too much trouble what is your name?" he asked.

"Not at all its Iruka unmino sir." He said bowing towards him.

"Well I hope you've been treating my son well iruka-san" he said while putting his hand on my head. … Irukas jaw dropped.

"Now go get the current hokage I'm going to go bring my kid and his team to a room." My dad said as he put his hand on my back as we walked out. Now let's just say a lot of people lost their shit when they saw the hokage and they went crazier when he told them that I'm his son. We got to our room and my dad walked out going to find iruka-san. About an hour later we heard my dad screaming in anger.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN SABUTORI?! ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT MY SON WAS BEAT, ABUSED, AND HATED BY THE WHOLE VILLAGE BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T TELL THEM HE WAS MY KID WHAT YOU WERE THINKING YOU DAMN OLD FOOL! I CANT BELIEVE WHAT YOU DID. AND TO THINK I RESPECTED YOU ALL MY LIFE. AGGE REALLY HAS AFFECTED YOUR MIND AFTER THE NEXT PART IS FINISHED WE ARE HAVING A COUNCIL MEETING AND YOU BETTER HOLD ME BACK FROM KILLING EVERYONE ON THERE GODDAMINT!" we heard him as sakura and Sasuke just stared at me with food falling out of their mouth (we left to get food).

"It seems like your dad is really pissed Naruto" sakura said as Sasuke just nodded dumbly.

"Yea I can tell" I said answering her. After a few minutes of not hearing anything we continued eating. I decided to go walk off and find Hinata.

**Lime warning: read on for all I care**

I found her a few minutes later in her room by herself taking off her ninja gear. I walked up behind her quietly and started massaging her soldiers and said, "Hey there vixen what's how have you been?"

She moaned at my hands massaging her hurting back. "Oh you know bored and hurting … oh god yes right there god I love it when you massage my back!" she said.

She turned around and put her arms around my neck kissing me and knocking us down onto her bed. We continued are make out session while slowly taking off each other's clothes off before ino and sakura walked in to see us almost fully naked making out. Hinata in just a bra and panties and me with just my pants and one of her hands in it.

Sakura and ino couldn't believe what they were seeing. Sakura whispered to ino, "Holy shit they actually are doing it!"

"I know I heard rumors but… to actually see it. It's just… so hot." She said as sakura just stared at her wide mouthed!

"What?! I get Naruto but the two of them together!" she said.

"Oh shut up you prune. You can't deny that your wet I can see it!" ino said with an evil look.

"wh-what n-no I'm not!" sakura stammered out.

"Don't be afraid to admit it! I am to" ino said before letting out a small moan. Sakura looked down to see her masturbating.

"Ino what the hell are you doi-" she was cut off when ino used her other hand to start pleasing sakura.

"Just shut up and enjoy it!" ino said going faster.

While they were doing that Hinata was working her mouth down towards my very hard cock and she was taking her time to my distress. I couldn't take it any longer and shoved her head down and said, "Oh god you don't know how much I need this do it for me and I'll do it for you!" I said as she smiled, pulled down my pants and started sucking. "Oh god YESSSSSSSS!" I moaned out as she easily slid it into her throat. She started out slowly using her tongue to work what she couldn't fit. It didn't take me very long to finish, "Oh dear god Hinata I'm going to cummm!" I said practically screaming.

"_I wonder why I smell so many hormones coming from my room" _kiba thought to himself as he walked to said room. (Oh yea kiba doesn't know about Hinata and Naruto.) As he turned the corner he saw ino and sakura masturbating together and accidentally yelled out, "WHAT THE HELL!"

"_OH SHIT!" _Hinata, Naruto, ino, and sakura all thought at the same time.

Kiba then proceeded to fly backwards with a huge blush and blood coming out like a waterfall.

Hinata and I quickly got dressed and rushed out to see sakura ino and kiba all in the hallway. Kiba passed out covered in his blood and a huge blush so I said, (and a bump still in my pants and no I don't have a shirt on) "What the hell happened?!"

Ino answered with a big blush, "Well sakura and I came to go find Hinata and we saw the two of you in the bed making out. Hinata in her undergarments and a hand in your pants Naruto, and you without a shirt Naruto. We were talking about it and then well. I started to please myself watching you to go out it and sakura being a prune didn't want to budge even when she was wet also so I decided helped her to." She said with her head down blushing. Sakura also was blushing with her head down. Hinata and I had nothing to say but we were both indeed blushing a lot.

After a moment of no one saying anything or doing anything we all walked off. Hinata, ino, and sakura, to wash off, and me to go get some more food.

**3 Days later preliminaries **

"Ok now for us to continue this tournament we need a preliminaries to shorten the amount of people in the tournament." Jiji said speaking to everyone. "Now we will use the computer to set up the matches if everyone will look at the bored." He said as we all looked up.

Round 01 - Uchiha Sasuke  
Round 02 - Aburame Shino  
Round 03 - Kankuro  
Round 04 - _Haruno Sakura_  
Round 05 - Temari  
Round 06 - Nara Shikamaru  
Round 07 - Uzumaki Naruto  
Round 08 - Hyuuga Neji  
Round 09 - Gaara  
Round 10 - Kin Tsuchi

vs. Akado Yoroi  
vs. Zaku Abumi  
vs. Tsurugu Misumi  
vs. Hyuuga Hinata  
vs. Tenten  
vs. Dosu Kinuta  
vs. Inuzuka Kiba  
vs. Yamanaka Ino  
vs. Rock Lee  
vs. Akimichi Chouji

"Now these will be the matches. Will Sasuke Uchiha and Akado Yoroi come down please." He said as everyone went to wait.

*match goes the same as anime* "Winner Uchiha Sasuke" Genma said.

*Rest of matches are same up to round 4* "Sakura Haruno and hyuuga Hinata please come down *Cough, Cough*" Genma said. "Ok same rules as always begin." He said before backing up.

"Hey Hinata how about this winner gets Naruto?" sakura said with a grin.

"You're on! BAKYUGAN!" Hinata yelled activating her dojutsu. She then charged sakura and instantly took her out.

"Winner Hinata hyuuga, *next match the same* will shikamaru Nara and Dosu Kinuta come down please." Genma said. "Well you know the rules begin." He said.

"Hehe you won't beat me kid I will easily beat you." Dosu said.

"Ma how troublesome now I have to battle this guy whatever."

*Beats him the same way he beat kin in the anime but with some slight ear problems. Also since I'm lazy everyone one on the left side won but lee didn't lose any limbs*

"Ok now matches for the third part of the chunin exams that will begin in one month.

Round 01 – Naruto Uzumaki  
Round 02 - Aburame Shino  
Round 03 – Temari  
Round 04 - Uchiha Sasuke  
Round 05 – Nara Shikamaru 

vs. Neji Hyuuga  
vs. kankuro  
vs. Hyuuga Hinata  
vs. Gaara  
vs. Kin Tsuchi 

"You all have one month to train and it will be held in the giant ass arena in the middle of the village so bye" Genma said as we all took off to train. Kakashi took Sasuke and everyone else went their own way. I found my dad to tell him I'll be training in secret and won't be back all month unless I finish soon.

I then summoned Fukasaku who took us to Mount Myōboku to train me to re-learn sage Jutsu. I had to admit it was really hard. It took me almost the whole month to re-learn it. After I learned it I kept training my body so it could learn it even faster while I had clones practicing on Jutsu. I found out in sage mode I could use the harashian and only use 0.5% of my chakra. That could be a good thing if I needed to finish a fight quickly but the sad part is I still can't use the Rasenshuriken. At the end of the month I made sure I looked exactly the same as I did when I thought pain but younger. Then the morning of the chunnin exams I absorbed only a little bit of natural energy so I could get into sage mode and left a clone here then I reversed summoned back into the middle of the arena. I should say people lost their shit when they saw 'the demon' in sage mode looking badass.

Jiji then stood up and said, "Ok now for the start of the final part of the chunnin exams!"

**Authors note: hope yall like it I'm not sure when the next chapter will be so go jerk off but not to hentai you sick fuckers**


	4. chunnin exam finales

**Authors note: well I hope you guys loved my last chapter and I do apologize for short chapters I do but hey whatever at least I'm updating so read on! Also I have decided to add Temari to Naruto's harem due to some convincing from snake1980. Also my first lemon ever will be in this chapter tell me what you think**

"And now that everyone is here let us start the finale part of the chunnin exams will Uzumaki Naruto and hyuuga Neji please stay down." Jiji said stealing Genma's thunder.

"So minato-kun who do you think will win?" sabutori asked my dad.

"Well I'm about 100% sure it will be my son because he's already progressed to sage mode. A feat even I haven't accomplished." My dad said.

"What do you think Mei, A" sabutori asked the Raikage and Mizukage.

"Well I think Naruto-san will win he has really proved himself and convinced me of some things which is very hard to do." A said.

"I think young Naruto-kun will win also" Mei said with a smile and looking at me.

"OK the rules are the same as the preliminaries; you may fight however you want but do not go for the kill. If I feel the match is over then I will finish it. If you feel the need to quite then just say so. Ok?" we both nodded, "Ok than BEGIN!" he yelled jumping backwards.

"So the now favored Naruto Uzumaki has learned sage mode I have to say that is a feat indeed, but you will lose because fate deems it." Neji said while grinning and activating his blood line limit.

"How about I make you a beat neji?" I asked him intriguing him. "If you lose within 5 minutes you have to pull that giant fate stick out of your ass and be a normal human being." I said as he stared at me angrily.

"What do I get if you lose then?" he asked me with anger in his voice.

"I'll stop being a ninja forever." I said as he grinned.

"Deal!" he said before charging me.

I quickly attached a harashian seal to his back then proceeded to beat the shit out of him. He couldn't even defend himself! I got bored so I took an attack out of my dad's book. I used a rasengan on him making him fly backwards then threw a hiraishin kunai and came behind him with another rasengan even bigger and hit him with that making him fly into the ground rendering him unconscious.

Genma came down and said, "Winner Uzumaki Naruto!" not a lot of people cheered but a couple of daimios and kage did. He then said, "Could we get medic down here." And a few second later some medic Nin got neji. "Can Aburame Shino and kankuro come down please." He said. They both came down to fight.

_Flashback no Jutsu gara p.o.v_

"Ok I need to tell you all something." Gara said as a group of shinobi and his siblings who trusted him sat in front of him. "My father the 4th kazakge has been murdered by orchimaru and wants us to fight Konoha for him during the chunin exams. We will not. I want all of you to spread the word but do not let him find out, and when the fighting starts surrender immediately." Gara said as a lot of people were shocked to hear this.

"Where is your proof?!" one man said.

"Orchimaru can use a Jutsu where he can steal someone's body and look and sound just like them. But he smells like snakes that's what he can't get rid of." Gara said.

"Ok so what should we do for those of us fighting in the exams?" Temari asked.

"Just fight to your full extent even if you're in the finals and he told you not to just do it he can't do anything during the exams." Gara said to all of them.

"YES SIR GARA!" the shinobi said saluting him.

"Ok dismissed!" he said.

_Flashback no Jutsu end_

"Ok same rules as the previous match now then BEGIN!" he yelled disappearing again.

Kankuro starts out fast using his puppet on his back to attack quickly. Shino jumped backwards and sent out some termites to take out the wooden puppet. Kankuro had the puppets hand turn into a sharp knife to defend its self. It seemed to be a pretty even fight since both are long range fighters. Shino then sent out hundreds and hundreds of bugs and had other bugs hide into the ground. He got kankuro and his puppet surrounded by his bugs. He used some of the termites to attack the puppet as a distraction while some of his other bugs went after kankuro himself. Kankuro didn't notice the bugs get on him until he collapsed on the ground from chakra exhaustion.

"Winner of the second match Aburame Shino!" a lot of people cheered. "Now will Temari of the sand and Hinata hyuuga please come down?" he asked as the medic ninja removed kankuro and the two came down. "Ok same rules as always BEGIN" and he jumped backwards again.

"GO HINATA!" I yelled encouraging her.

"So you ready to lose?" Temari said taunting Hinata.

"Bring it on with the help of my Naruto-kun I've gotten a lot stronger." Hinata said, she also struck a chord in Temari because surprise, surprise Temari had a very big soft spot for Naruto and has grown very attached to Naruto.

"Bring it on" she said while bringing out her fan and immediately started attacking. Hinata activated her dojutsu and started to defend herself. Temari didn't give her a chance to get close enough to attack. She just kept Hinata on the defense. But then Hinata surprised everyone but me. She did the shadow clone Jutsu. She made 5 clones and had them distract Temari as she worked her way closer. Hinata got close to Temari and Temari ended up on the defensive. Hinata had the advantage up close. But then Temari started using her fan to attack putting Hinata on the defensive. Temari ended up hitting Hinata in the head, and Hinata flew into the wall and didn't move. Genma came down and was about to end the match.

But all of a sudden Hinata got back up and said, "I *huff, huff* cannot stop fighting now, *huff, huff* because that's my ninja way!" she said standing up and charged Temari. Using her baykugan she was able to duck under the fan and tapped a pressure point on both of her arms rendering them useless for the next half hour. She then put a kunai up to Temari's neck, hinata's head bleeding her body cut up but looking strong said to Temari, "Forfeit or die your choice." She said.

Temari smiled then said, "OK protector I forfeit." Hinata then slumped to the ground unconscious not a minute later. I hiraishined to her picked her up then said

"I'll take her to the medic's" and hiraishined to the hospital. I left after they told me she would be okay to fight in a few hours so I went and told jiji.

When I came back I heard I missed the fight which saddened me because I heard gara won and I wanted to see Sasuke get his ass handed to him.

I came back during shikamaru's fight and it was a lot like his fight with Temari in the last timeline. She stayed away for a while, the battle was about 3 hours long and a lot of people got bored, and then he forfeited when he could have easily won.

"And that ends the first round of the chunnin exams. Feel free to go get some food and rest the exam will start back up in an hour & a half. The bracket for the next round is put up." Jiji said as people left to use the restrooms, get food, etc.

Round 01 – Naruto Uzumaki  
Round 02 - Hyuuga Hinata  
Round 03 – Kin Tsuchi 

vs. Gaara

vs Aburame Shino  
vs. winner of prev. battle 

I left to the hospital to find that Hinata was just leaving. "So Naruto-kun what happened?" she asked me.

"Gara won and shikamaru forfeited just now after a 3 hour boring battle. We have a little over an hour so you wanna go get some food?' I asked her.

She licked her lips staring at me and said, "How about we start with desert?" she said as we hiraishined to my place and then locked it up and put on some silencing seals.

**LEMON!**

Hinata instantly dived at me throwing off her jacket as we landed on the bed. We weren't taking it slow like usual no, this was fast passionate sex. Are tongues fighting for dominance as we explored each other's mouths and undressing ourselves. She could feel my rapidly hardening cock and smiled. "No, no Naruto-kun you didn't get to me last time because of or interruption." She said as I mentally groaned. I grabbed her legs and spread them open and started eating out her pussy. I tease her at first not shoving my tongue making her long for me more.

"OH GOD Naruto STOP TEASING ME AND EAT MY FUCKING PUSSY NOW!" Hinata screamed trying to shove my face further into her. I did as she wanted and ate her out exploring her inside as she screamed my name. I kept it up for a few minutes into I heard what I wanted, "OH DEAR GOD Naruto! CUMINGGGG!" she screamed. She sprayed her sweet juices all over my face as I lapped them up. "Oh dear god Naruto I so needed that! But now it's my turn!" she said before attacking my cock. But she did to me what I did to her… she teased me. She went down and started slowly licking and kissing my long shaft. After a while of teasing me I took her by the head and I shoved my dick down her throat getting a moan out of her. She didn't try resisting it. No instead she urged me to keep going so that's what I did. I fucked the shit out of her throat. And right before I came I took out my shaft and started to jerk it and she closed her eyes open her mouth and got ready. The first spry shout out landing on her nose and in her mouth, the second on her cheeks, and the last all over her beautiful chest. She gladly swallowed and licked what she could. She then said, "Come on baby shove it in me I really want this please give it to me fast and hard!" she begged. Hey who am I to turn down and offer like this so I lined up my still hard cock and shoved it all in, in one thrust getting a very loud moan from her. She then pushed me down and said, "Let me do this!" and started bouncing up and down on me with a look of pure ecstasy on her face. I started to play with her tits and sat up a bit so I could kiss her. As she was bouncing up and down on me I started to work with it to every time she went up I arched up so that way she lost less dick and got more pleasure. After a few more minutes of doing this she said, "Oh god Naruto I'm about to cum can you cum with me? Please baby can you?!" she begged.

I grunted then said, "Yea that shouldn't be too hard!" I said promising her. I started to work faster making her lose control until at the same time we both yelled, "CUMMMIIIINNNGGGGGG!"

**End Lemon **

She laid down on top of me painting and said, "Oh dear god Naruto that was so good do you think we could go again this time with your clones?" she asked me I kissed her then looked at the clock.

"SHITT!" I said as she freaked out, "WE HAVE TO GO NOW MY MATCH STARTS IN 5 MINUTES!" I said as she freaked out. I tossed her a towel so she could clean herself up and get dressed. After we both were dressed I grabbed her and hiraishined into the arena with her.

"Ah good of you to show up Naruto a minute later and you would have forfeited." Genma said, "Now Hinata can you please got wait up with the others you'll have your turn later." He said as she got red in embarrassment, nodded, and took off.

"Ok now that you're both here, the rules re the same as before so if you're ready BEGIN" Genma said disappearing as usual.

"Good luck gara." I said to him as he nodded.

"And to you also Naruto-kun" he said with a small before getting ready to fight. I disabled the gravity weights I was wearing. I had 130 on each arm, 125 on each leg, and an extra 90 on my chest. When I took off the kage actually had to watch me closely because they weren't expecting me to use that kind of speed. Right now I was matching gai without weights and the first gate opened. I shot behind gara and with a closed fist I hit him straight into the ground leaving a big ass crater. The '4th kazakge' freaked at this, thinking that I was gonna take out the main part of his plan but what he didn't know was that I already had a hiraishin seal on him and a clone waiting in sage mode. I continued to beat gara until I saw him laughing.

I was confused until he said, "You think you're the only one wearing weights hehe. I am to and I've gotten better at taijutsu just for you. I'm currently on 120 for each arm and leg and then 50 for my chest. Now then KAI!" he said deactivating his weights. I smiled and continued my attack on him but now he had a bit of an advantage. Because he was faster his sand was even faster and it started stopping more of my attacks so I made some clones and had them use some water Jutsu's to make his sand and sand armor heavy. I jumped back onto the wall as the whole ground got covered in water within second's instantly making gara and all of his sand very heavy. Gara sighed and when he finally got on the wall he said, "Protector I forfeit my sand is to heavy and without it I'm useless." Gara said as he nodded.

"Winner of the match Uzumaki Naruto." Genma said as a lot of people booed because they lost a ton of money on this fight but a lot of more people cheered. "Now will hyuuga Hinata and Aburame Shino please come down?" Genma asked. "Ok same rules but now you guys have more of a watery terrain so good luck and-" he was cut off by Shino.

"Protector I would like to forfeit I have too much of a disadvantage here and would not stand a chance I cannot continue." He said.

"Ok then winner by default hyuuga Hinata." He said as people booed because there wasn't a fight.

All of a sudden people in the stands started to pass out from genjutsu and I heard the teme yell "START THE INVASION NOW!" and grabbed jiji disappearing into his barrier. I dispelled my clone gathering sage chakra and went into my sage mode before landing by my dad.

"Dad you need to lead the forces I will help jiji orchimaru is scared of me and with sage mode he won't stand a chance. Do not attack sand people who give up there friendly but destroy sound." I said as he nodded and took off as the other kage followed him. I hiraishined into the barrier and landed by jiji.

"Kid you really have been a pain in my ass but now you will die! EDO-TENSIN!" he yelled and instantly three tombs came up. I was confused because I knew who the first two were but not the third.

The first two hokage came out followed by the third Raikage (Or second I forget which one A is).

"Sabutori-san what is this why are we back and who is the kid?" the Nidaime hokage said.

"You three have been revived using edo-tensin by my student orchimaru to kill me. This is the 4th hokage's son Naruto Uzumaki namazike." He said as the hokage nodded.

"I see the young one has mastered sage mode of the toads." The shodi hokage said.

"I have done far more then that" I said, "And if you three wish it I can keep you alive using a fuinjutsu I know?" I asked them.

The Raikage agreed and so did the shodi but the Nidaime declined the offer saying he did not want to die again. I made 5 clones and they keep back the three while jiji fought orchimaru. I sat down and quickly got to work on the seals. After ten minutes I had the first done and shot towards the Raikage attacking it to the back of his head. Color returned to his body and he was once again alive. "Now Raikage I need to let you know that your son A is here and alive as the next Raikage." I said as he smiled and went to go help jiji. My clones had a harder time against the two hokage because of the advance skill they had so I made two blood clones since I only had one clone left and had them fight.

I got to work on the next seal and as soon as I had that finished I ran at full speed to put it on the shodi's head. I got there just in time because right after I put it on and he became alive again orchimaru died and the second hokage died again.

"Shodi-sama I should let you know that your granddaughter senju tsunade is the last full blooded senju alive but is not inside the village because she hates it right now." I said.

"Ok then thank you for telling me this. I am sad to learn that my little princess has left but I will find her and bring her back I can promise you that." He told me with a smile.

"Sounds like a plan and I'm really happy right now. I brought back my dad a month ago and now two other kage this is a huge accomplishment!" I said before turning to the third hokage. "Hey jiji if you don't make me a jounin I'll kill you!" I said jokingly and he instantly said he would. After the sound 4 saw there master die they instantly dropped the barrier but when they did they were meet with 10 anbu and they instantly quiet. When we looked at the village we were surprised to see that there wasn't much damage due to all the help the village got with three kage helping out. As jiji was walking out to address the village he collapsed on the ground clutching his heart… he was having a heart attack. I instantly freaked out, grabbed him and hiraishined him to the hospital that was working overtime and didn't notice me.

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN!" I screamed as a bunch of people stopped and looked at me, "THE HOKAGE HAD A HEART ATTACK HELP ME!" I screamed as people freaked more. Dropping things to help him, they shot over to me to grab him and then sprinted to surgery. I sat inside the hospital for what seemed like days but was just a few hours. A doctor walked out and found me, my dad, and all the other kage waiting to hear the news.

"We did everything we could but due to his age and how strong the attack was he didn't make it" She said before breaking down in tears, same as me, and some other patients and nurses/doctors. After a few days the whole village found out about his death and the funeral was set to take place in a week. My dad took office because the first declined saying something about there being too much paperwork. During the work of preparing a lot got done, because of the shodi's massive chakra reserves he was able to rebuild most of the damage pretty quickly. I explained to my dad and the shodi that I was from the future and about the akatsuki. The believed me when I had gara and bee back me up. I explained to my dad that when pain comes to take me that he needs to let me fight alone no matter what happens. I explained that even if he destroys the whole village to keep everybody back because only I can bring everyone back to life with pain. He really didn't want to sit back and watch the village get destroyed but he understood. By this point the while ninja world knew about my dad being back alive and only iwa was pissed but they couldn't do anything so they stayed back knowing that me and my dad could easily destroy them but we can't do that because we need them. During the funeral we had are village, the kage from every village (except iwa) and some other people I didn't know come to grieve with us about what happened, after that day the leaf village had a treaty with kumo, mist, and suna.

**3 months later**

The past three months has really passed. I ended up with the CRA because my dad still technically being dead couldn't reproduce. I was to find 8 wives by my 16 birthday and have 2 children because I am the last of the Uzumaki's and namazike's. I moved into my dad's house with dad, Jiriya, and Temari. Temari was sent as a marriage proposal to me because of what happened and I only agreed because I did love Temari back. Ino and sakura got really jealous when they found out that I was dating both Hinata and Temari and the 4 started to fight all the time until I asked them to join me since I had CRA. That made them angrier because they thought I was only doing this because I had the CRA but I had to explain that I loved all 4 of them the same and after a while they calmed down and agreed. Because of how much noise make my dad gave my room a silencing seal that could never be removed so he could sleep at night. He stepped down as hokage after two months and gave the position to tsunade who came back with Hashirama after finding out he was alive. My dad joined anbu and was instantly promoted to anbu captain because of how strong he was. I didn't plan on marrying Temari and the others till we had the 4 other girls to join because we believed it would be easier that way. Right now I'm packing for my mission to snow with Sasuke, Kakashi, and sakura-hime. I think I might get princess Yukie to join my harem just because I knew she always liked me before. I made sure to pact a bunch of medical scrolls for sakura since she was really starting to get into it again. I also had given her and Sasuke gravity weights to help raise their chakra reserves and speed/strength. I'm going to try and keep this mission the same as last time so that way Yukie might fall for me again which will help a lot. As I was walking out I found Hinata and I was glad I convinced her to change her outfit attire. She now wears a short skirt, a fishnet shirt with a plain white t-shirt under it and a ring with the hiraishin seal on it. Temari, sakura, and ino have one to. If there in trouble they just have to add chakra into it and I can Hiraishin to them instantly to help. Whether it's an enemy or an 'itch'. I checked the time to notice I still had a few minutes so I gave Hinata a nice long passionate kiss.

"I'll miss you my little vixen." I whispered in her ear.

"I'll miss you to my big strong fox." She said with a giggle before kissing me again. "Now go finish your mission so we can have some more fun together." She said pushing me a little.

"I'll miss you to and don't forget that ino and Temari like it when u please them to." I said with a grin while she blushed a little.

"Just go hurry and lead your first mission already." She said.

That's right this is my first mission that I'm leading. Sakura and Sasuke were still gennin and this was an A ranked mission and since there wasn't anyone else qualified to go Kakashi tsunade told me to go with my old team and lead the mission.

**Authors note: yep so there's the chapter tell me what you think about it. And yes the next mission is the mission to the land of snow I think you guys will like it so ya bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: well here it is the next chapter I hope yall like it because I really do try so let me know what you think because I love to read your reviews about how I do and if someone notices something wrong SPEAK UP! **

"Ok everyone get ready we'll be landing in snow soon." Kakashi said as we saw land up ahead, and I'm just sitting here thinking _"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit this is where that giant ice whale attacks us because the enemy can fucking use ice Jutsu … I wonder what happened to Zabuza and Haku."_

**With Zabuza and Haku- Zabuza p.o.v.**

"Please we want to speak to the Mizukage if you don't let us in we'll fight are way in" I (Zabuza) said to the guard standing outside.

"Miss Mizukage will see you, and trust me be lucky she's even willing to see you." He said as we walked in.

We walked into the village and as soon as we saw the Mizukage mansion we sprinted towards it. When we walked in I saw the receptionist stare at me in fear. "Um Miss Mizukage will see you mister Zabuza" she barley said.

"Ok thanks. Haku stay here I don't want you getting hurt your still my little girl" I said as I walked into the Mizukage's office.

"ZABUZA-KUN!" the Mizukage screamed tackling me to the ground hugging me and almost squeezing me to death.

"Mei-hime you're the new Mizukage oh my god! And here I thought you died. That's why I became a missing-nin I heard a report that said you died in the civil war and I charged Yugara-teme and tried to take him down but barely made it out with my life." I said speaking about the past kage.

"Yea I was actually on near death. I was in a coma for two years before I woke up. And after I came back the war turned in our favor! So whatchya doin back in the village zaby-kun?" she asked me while I blushed at the name she used to call me.

"Well I came because I heard our side won the war and there was a new kage so I wanted to become a ninja again in the village." I said.

"Sure anything for you!" she said kissing my cheek.

"I also should tell you after I left I sorta adopted this orphan girl named Haku who lost her family because of the purge. She's now 16" I said as her eyes lit up.

"You have to introduce us! And then maybe we can continue are relationship where it left off." She said licking her lips while I chuckled.

"She's downstairs let me go get her." I said taking off to get her while I was mentally screaming in happiness that the love of my life was still alive. "Haku come on I want you to meet my girlfriend who I thought was dead but was actually in a coma and is now the Mizukage." I said as everyone in the room dropped their jaw after hearing that we were dating.

She followed me upstairs and when we walked in and mei-hime saw Haku her jaw dropped. Haku was just wearing a flowered style kimono with her hair down but then Mei said, "AWWWWWWEEEE SHE'S SOOOOO CUTE!" before rushing over and hugging her! Making Haku act weird because she didn't know what to do (neither did in).

"I can't believe you're actually dating Zabuza-sensei." Haku said.

"We'll we meet during the civil war. We were both against the purge and fought back and we just fell for each other. But we were really said when we found out I couldn't have kids because of an injury. Maybe that's why Zabuza adopted you. To have someone that he's always wanted. A little girl." Mei said as Haku smiled before hugging me really tightly.

"I love you Zabuza-san!" she said dropping the sensei.

"Heh I love you to kid" I said hugging her back while Mei was wiping away tears.

"So cute! So Zabuza since your back do you still want to get married" _"Oh shit I forgot about that. But what if Haku doesn't want me to crap!"_ I mentally thought.

"It's up to Haku. I love you Mei I do, but she's my world just as much as you are." I said as Mei got weepy again.

"Why not you need to settle down." Haku said as I sweat dropped at how her voice was like I-don't-give-a-shit-but-whatever.

"YAY!" Mei yelled while hugging me and Haku

**With Naruto**

"Eh I bet he's fine." I thought aloud as we were un-packing everything on land. I had my clones patrolling the area getting ready to attack.

All of a sudden we all heard, "ICE STYLE; ICE WHALE JUSTU!" and a giant ice whale flew out of the water threatening to kill us all but my clones all made water whale Justus and used it to counter the attack and do damage to the other guy. All of a sudden the three came out like last time. The skinny guy, the girl, and the fatty. They gave us the same speech about how we need to leave and what not. I deactivated my weights and in a flash I was behind the fat guy who kicked my ass last time and knocked him the fuck out. I moved so fast the other guy shut the fuck up and freaked out because he didn't even see me move. I then went to attack the other guy but purposely moved slower. He slammed me in the head into the ground and it really hurt. I faked passed out so Kakashi and them could fight until we left. I ended up actually falling asleep, and I woke up about an hour later with us in trucks driving to a campsite. All of a sudden the trucks stopped and everyone was freaking out because the princess ran off. _"Crap I forgot about this that's when we find the train. And it almost kills us" _I thought to myself. I ran off into the woods to find her. I'm randomly looking for her because there was no way in hell I could remember what tree I found her by. I was just following my gut looking for and after a while I found her when I heard a slump against a tree. I found her and walked over to her.

"Come on" I said reaching my hand out towards her.

She slapped my hand away and said, "Go away I don't want your help."

"So you just want to give up? Well sorry but I can't let you do that because it's my nido to never give up and I won't let others around me give up." I said as she looked up at me. She took my hand and I lifted her onto my back. I carried her all the way back not really thinking. And then I notice I'm in the tunnel and all of a sudden we here the train. I pretend to freak out and start to run.

She's doing the opposite of encouraging me, she's just telling me to stop because I could never make it. I sprinted when I saw the train catching up and then I just barely made it… again. I brought her up and over the train before setting her down. I was trying to remember what happened when all of a sudden I saw Doto come out on a speaker asking for princess yuki. A bunch of the old villagers came out to try and defend her and then they got slaughtered. The people doto had with him shot kunai out of a machine and had they come by the hundreds at once. Yuki and I ran over to her bodyguard who was the one who protected her since she was a child.

He told her, "Please princess, do not cry over me it's not worth it but please just live on." He said before dying.

"You old fool you have my tears." she said in a low voice. I went to say something but then doto came on a ladder, grabbed her, and pulled her into his blimp. I was glad I put a hiraishin seal on her so now I could get to her quicker. _"Wait son of a bitch I could have found her so much quicker in the forest son of a bitch!" _I thought as I went into partial his sage mode. I absorbed enough chakra to hiraishin to her but not stay in sage mode I don't want them to know what I can use.

I hiraishined into the blimp scaring everyone in there, "What the hell how did you get in here?" doto asked as I pretended to be exhausted.

"I came back to get the princess." I said as he just grinned.

"Well good luck with that." He said before snapping his fingers. His three body guards came and 'took' me out. I let them get me and blacked out as I saw doto grinning holding the crystal.

I woke up in the same cell as last time, chained down, and the chakra suppressions machine on me. I went to move only to get shocked and fall to the ground. Oh how I 'love' being shocked full of pain.

"Why do you try?" the princess asked me with a look that say's I-give-up. "You don't need to bother you can't do anything chained up like that." She said as I pulled out a nail filer and started cutting the chain slowly. "Even if you do that nothing is gonna change" she said as I just kept cutting, but like last time it fell out of my mouth. "See? You have to give up in the end" she said.

"If you give up, I'm sure it'll be quite a relief. No one will bother you, or even pay attention to you." I said remembering my original past. "It was alright, it was alright but still really painful. I felt there was no place for me in this world. But..." I pulled at the chains and got shocked. I screamed in pain. "But… but… I have friends now. And when I tried my best and didn't give up, good things happened!" I said still struggling in pain, "If you give up, your dreams, and everything else, will end right here!" I said.

"Stop it!" she screamed.

"Your dad, old man Sandayuu… I will prove… …that they weren't wrong!" I said.

"Naruto…" she murmured.

I kept struggling in pain before I broke the chain, I chuckled, "I'll save you right now…" I said standing up before I idiotically touched the cage bars and started screaming in pain as I was shocked with thousands and thousands of volts of electricity. I 'passed out' onto the ground as I waited for a guard to come and check on us while Kakashi and gang broke into the building with many explosions and what-not.

"Hey since when…" the guard started before stopped talking and opened the cell. They went to check on me and I jumped up and knocked them out with one hit each.

I smiled at the princess while circling the key ring on my hand. "I said not to underestimate a ninja" I said as she just smiled.

I unlocked her and started running, I grabbed her hand so she could keep up a little. We got in the elevator and started going up; I kept dragging her until we saw an enemy ninja. I started fighting him until he took off his mask, "wow, wow, wow Naruto it's me." Kakashi said. "Sorry to keep you waiting. I see the princess is doing well."

"You switched the hexagonal crystal for a fake one, didn't you?" she said angrily.

"I'm sorry; I figured that those guys were after it." Kakashi said, handing the real one to her.

"Just for this…" she said.

All of a sudden to guard ninja were beat back and sakura and Sasuke came out, "We can't hold that area any longer." Sakura said.

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke!" I said with a smile happy to see them.

"Down here!" Kakashi said as we followed him.

We ended up running right through were doto was waiting for us. A light came on and doto stood up slowly while smiling, "Well done, Koyuki." He said she ran to him, Kakashi tried to stop him but the three real ninja guard showed up stopping Kakashi in his place.

"Don't tell me…" Kakashi started. "Everyone seems to have forgotten, that I am an actress." She said handing the crystal over to doto.

"It's true. Koyuki acted the whole scene." He said.

"It's true I acted the whole scene." She said while taking out her sword and stabbing doto in the gut knocking the two of them down. Doto laughed standing up while Koyuki was staring in shock as doto dropped his robe revealing the newest in chakra armor. He grabbed Koyuki and activated his wings before flying straight up through a hole in the roof. I threw a kunai with rope around Koyuki's arm and got dragged with them willingly. After a few minutes doto noticed me and cut my rope… making me fall… a very long way.

I got up out of the wreckage and slowly started making my way before the camera crew found me. The director said, "Well you just gonna stand there get on." I ran over and jumped up onto the… well whatever it's called. We raced over to the princess on it.

**20 minutes later right before Naruto showed up**

"Where is the treasure?" doto said looking around as the generators started to make it spring. "Where is it?!"

"It's getting warm…. This is…" Koyuki said.

"A generator?!" doto said red in his eyes. "Is this what you call kazahana's treasure?!" he said.

"PRINCESS!" I yelled running in.

"Naruto!" Koyuki said.

"Hyoton, Kokuryuu Boufuudetsu!" doto yelled making a black dragon. It crashed into me knocking me into the air and making a giant smoke cloud of ice and snow.

"Naruto!" Koyuki yelled. The camera crew gasped when they saw the attack.

I crashed into the ice and it cracked, doto just grinned his evil grin. "What's wrong? It's not affecting me at all…" I said trying to get up.

"Naruto stop it! This time you really will die!" Koyuki yelled.

"Believe in me! If you believe in me, I will definitely… …not lose" in said as the kyuubi started to finally help me out. Lending me his chakra to break the chakra seal.

"No way… don't tell me that his chakra is leaking out..." doto said before charging me and saying, "DIE!" and hitting me in the face knocking me down into the water.

"Ok kyuu time to kick his ass give me the chakra to break this seal." I said to the furball.

"**Ya, ya kit give me a second."** He said as I felt the seal break.

"Ah better time to kick his ass hehe!" I thought as I swam up making hundreds of clones all at once. I heard Sasuke use his chidori cracking the armor a bit.

Doto could feel the chakra and said, "Souryuu Boufuusetsu!" as he saw me and my clones fly into the air. This time it was dual black dragons and they flew into me and my clones taking them all out and knocking me into the ground. "It's all over. From now on, everything is over!" doto said with a crazy laugh.

Now this is one thing I never knew how I did but I made a rasengan with rainbow chakra for the first and last time ever. I ran towards doto with it as my clone took the attack and I charged towards doto. I shoved the rasengan into his armor and yelled, "RASENGAN YOU PUSSY BIYATCH!" as his chakra armor broke, and he flew backwards, and died.

After that the land started to fly into spring super fast and the director groaned, "Damn now this is gonna be 3D." and we all just chuckled as I let sleep take me over again.

I woke up a week later in the hospital just as Sasuke was snapping the picture of me in my bandages looking stupid and Koyuki kissing my check while sakura stayed in the background jealous. "Ah shit how bad do I look?" I said as Sasuke and Koyuki just laughed while Sasuke handed the picture to Koyuki.

"You look… pretty fucking hilarious." Sasuke said while laughing out loud.

Koyuki handed me the picture that was signed while kissing my cheek again and said, "Here the first person to ever get a signed autograph from the famed actress Koyuki." She said while giggling.

"Ok will you stop kissing my man now!" sakura said fuming with rage.

"Sakura it's ok she just being nice, and so what are you going to do now Koyuki?" I asked Koyuki.

"Well I think I'm going to be the daimyo of this place now" she said.  
"Well if you wanted and this is up to you and some others but I wanted to know if you would want to join my harem? And before you ask I had the C.R.A. put on me because I'm the last namazike and Uzumaki that's why I'm asking. But also I have to make sure it's ok with my other girls to." I said as I studied Koyuki's face.

She said, "I'm not sure and how can you ask them and respond to me in a fashionable time?" she asked me.

"Well I can use a jutsu that can send me to them in mere seconds and I can talk to them." I said as she looked surprised.

"Ok well how about you talk to them and when I'm ready to give you an answer I'll contact you." She said.

I made a clone and said, "All you have to do is tell him the answer and punch him then I'll know." I said as she just laughed.

"Whatever you say I guess" she said before walking out my clone following her.

"Well if you guys want to get all your stuff we can be in Konoha in like 10 seconds." I said as everyone just walked off to get there shit.

As they took off I sat up into the lotus position and went into sage mode. When they came back there literally were birds sitting on my shoulders and head just relaxing on the calm vibe I had around me. Sakura went to call me out and I just motioned for her to shush and for them to all come to me. They grabbed me and 5 seconds later we were in my apartment in Konoha.

"Well I'll do the mission report you guys go take the week off." Kakashi said as I went straight to sleep. Sakura and Sasuke went off to their own homes and Kakashi went to Tsunade to give the report.

When I woke up my sage mode was gone (naturally) and it was the next day according to my alarm clock. _"Huh my birthday is next week how about that"_ I thought to myself.

"**Happy early birthday little bitch" kumara said with a snicker.**

"_Thanks big bitch" _I said back as he grumbled and went to sleep. I got dressed for the day and went to look for my gals. I found temari and ino and thought _"two down let's hope they agree."_ "Hey there temari and ino" I said kissing them both on the cheeks and sitting down next to them.

"So what brings you by Naruto-kun?" ino asked me.

"Well I wanted to talk about adding a new girl to our harem." I said as they just sat their staring at me.

"Who is it?" ino asked me.

"It's the girl I protected in my last mission. Princess and daimyo Koyuki." I said as they stared at me open mouthed.

"So your saying you want a princess/daimyo to be added to our harem?!" ino asked.

"Yea pretty much." I said with a smile

"Why the hell not!" ino and temari said at the same time.

"Ok thanks I'm going to go find Hinata and sakura." I said as I left them. I walked around the food district for a while and after a while I left to go check the hyuga district 'cuz I couldn't find her.

When I showed up I saw the guard standing there like always and I just walked on in as he waved at me. I waved back with a smile before jumping right on up to her window. I looked in and saw that she wasn't there so I left to ask the guard if he knew anything. _"Man one of these days I need to ask him his name… eh maybe later." _I thought to myself

I walked over to him and he said, "Hey Naruto-san anything I can help you with?" he asked.

"Yea do you know where Hinata-hime is I can't find her anywhere?" I asked.

"Yea she left on a C rank mission yesterday with some other ninja." He said as I got a little sad.

"Ok we'll I'll see ya around." I said leaving him to his post.

I walked around trying to find sakura since I knew it would be hard convincing her to get the princess join. I found her at her house and decided to wait because her parents even knowing who I am, and what I've done still don't like me. So I walked off and decided to go check on konohamaru and gang. Maybe teach my pupil the rasengan and get him the toad contract.

I looked around and finally found him at the ramen stand by himself and he seemed a bit sad. I walked up to him, sat down, and said, "What's wrong konohamaru? You seem a bit down in the dumps." I said.

"Hey Naruto-niichan I'm pretty good just a little sad. I kinda asked out moegi and she said no." He said to me with a said look as he kept on eating.

"Hey tecuhi get me a miso ramen please." I said to the old man as he smiled and nodded. I turned to konohamaru and said, "Now I know you're sad that she said no but remember you're still young and there's no reason to even worry about dating yet. Plus there's no chance that it would even work out and there's other girls out there so don't worry about it plus you're only like what 8?" I said. 

He chuckled a bit and said, "No 10 actually and I guess your right I am kinda young."

"That's the spirit so how about I pay for us and I go teach you a new technique?" I said/asked as he instantly lit up.

"Sweet! What is it?!" he asked as he finished up as did I.

"Just meet me at training ground 7 in 5 minutes." I said as I took off towards the market district.

**5 minutes later training ground 7**

"So what is this new jutsu?!" he practically begged me.

"Well first tell me what you know about the 4th hokage." I said as he was confused but answered.

"Well he was the youngest kage ever, is your dad, defeated the whole army of iwa in mere minutes, and created two jutsu; the rasengan and Hiraishin." He said.

"Well your correct and the jutsu I'm going to teach you" I make a rasengan in one hand, "is the rasengan." I said as he stared at me in awe. I tossed him a water balloon and took one out for myself and said, "What you need to do is focus the chakra in your hand to go counter clockwise and clockwise. Like so" I said as the water balloon popped in my hand. "Also a hint use shadow clones they can really help." I said before walking away as he instantly got to work. He made 20 clones and told them to try anything to get it to work without wasting the balloons.

I left him and decided to go find my dad maybe convince him to learn sage mode. When I got to the hokage's building I could tell something was wrong. There was a sad aroma around the people inside the hokage's office and when I saw what was wrong I freaked out.

**Authors note: cliffhangers don't you love 'em? Hehe I'm sorry I'm taking a while to update and the chapters are short but in a while they'll start getting longer I promise I'm just not sure how long yall will have to wait well review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: hey everybody sorry I took so long to update I lost my original copy and am re-writing this chapter now but without further ado enjoy! **

"Baa-chan what the hell is going on why does it look like there's big trouble?" I questioned the hokage as I walked in.

"Naruto you're not going to like this but…" she stopped to take a breath. "Kabuto has revived orchimaru somehow not using the edo-tensin but actually binging him back to life. Orchimaru… he… he attacked Hinata's team. She was protecting the federal lord's son with Sasuke, Genma, and storm another chunnin. In the letter we got it said that he appeared out of nowhere and tortured them. Right now we have anbu searching for them but… as far as we know she's the only one alive and he took Sasuke." She said as my eyes went wide.

I instantly made a clone and had it go sage mode while I sprinted at full speed chakra weights off towards my house. I grabbed a few emergency scrolls filled with supplies and stuff I need. I dispelled my clone and searched for my hiraishin on Hinata and hiraishined to her. The scene I saw… it was horrible. I couldn't tell who was storm and who Genma was. There was blood everywhere, pieces of bone and skin everywhere, and the federal lord's son was against a tree freaking out and crying. I searched for Hinata looking everywhere before I saw here. I lost all color in my face. There were cuts all on her body her right arm is barley on her body it's practically hanging off. I freaked out and instantly grabbed her (and the lords son) and hiraishined back into the hokage's office and screamed with tears in my eyes, "FUCKING HEAL HER NOW!" tsunade instantly freaked seeing Hinata and her and shizune instantly shot to work while I searched for Sasuke's hiraishin symbol. I freaked when I couldn't find it and figured he got a new outfit again and it wouldn't be on his clothes. I made a clone to tell tsunade where I was going and quickly shot off into the forest. Before stopping because I saw Kakashi coming towards the village. He stopped when he saw me and started to look worried.

"Naruto what's wrong!?" he asked me.

"It's Sasuke … orchimaru was revived and stole Sasuke and almost killed Hinata. I brought Hinata to baa-chan but I can't locate Sasuke my hiraishin symbol isn't on him. I need you to summon your pack now!" I said as his one eye grew giant with fear and he instantly summoned them and had them search for Sasuke's sent. After a few minutes we heard a howl telling us they had found the sent and we both took off at full speed leaving behind Kakashi's team to go report to the hokage. We caught up with pakkun just passing the sight were I found Hinata.

"Man it was a blood bath back there but Sasuke is about three hours north" pakkun said as we just nodded and took off.

"Kakashi I want you to go back… you know what I'm capable of and I don't want you to get hurt. I want pakkun with me though" I said. Kakashi was about to argue but thought it over and agreed with me.

"Good luck Naruto you'll need it" he said before taking off.

"No I won't orchimaru will" I muttered as my anger towards orchimaru went through the roof. "Pakkun get in my jacket I want you to be able to keep up so jus trust me and get in" I said as he nodded and got in. my eyes started to change into red slits due to the kyuubi who was just as mad because of what orchimaru did to my mate. "That motherfucker thinks he can kill my friends, hurt my mate, and steal my best friend! THAT MOTHERFUCKER WILL DIE TONIGHT BY MY HAND!" I screamed out loud.

"**You got that right kit and I'll help you in any way I can" kumara said to me.**

"_Thanks kumara I'll pay you back with a fight later" _I told him in my mind this time as he smiled and silently agreed.

I picked up my speed going faster and faster until pakkun told me to stop. "I don't know why but the sent stops right here" pakkun said.

"Ok you can go then I can do the rest" I said as he nodded and dispersed. I made a bunch of clones and had them destroy the place with rasengans so we could look for an entrance inside to his lair. It didn't take long and I quickly jumped inside making a few hundred clones and had them spread out to look for Sasuke as I looked for orchimaru. I randomly ran down the halls looking for him. I passed a lab filled with what seemed to be failed experiments so I decided to clear it out. With a fireball Jutsu of course destroying it all. I kept running looking for that damn snake trying to find where he was.

**WITH TSUNADE AND HINATA**

Hinata quickly jumped up after sleeping for a few hours and said, "Where am I?"

Tsunade answered, "Its ok now you're in the hospital Naruto brought you back but…" she stopped and her face darkened with sadness. "Your right arm was almost completely severed and no amount of healing can fully fix that your body has to fix it itself. You will need about 4-5 months before you can even try using it." Tsunade said.

"Ok but there's something important I need to tell Naruto! Where is he?" Hinata asked frantically.

"He left to find orchimaru and bring back Sasuke … why what's wrong?" tsunade asked Hinata.

"It's Sasuke… orchimaru gave him a curse mark." Hinata said as tsunade went pale.

"No…" tsunade muttered under her breath before taking off and yelling, "I NEED A MEDICAL TEAM TO GO FIND Naruto UZUMAKI! TAKE KAKASHI HATATKE WITH YOU!

**WITH NARUTO**

"_Where is that bastard? WHERE!?" _I mentally screamed wondering where orchimaru is. I kept running down the halls before all of a sudden I saw three of my clones get destroyed… by a Sasuke with the curse mark, passed out on the floor orchimaru and kabuto both there. I instantly froze and muttered, "No…" I got so angry at what orchimaru did I unconsciously started pulling at the kyuubi's chakra before I passed out after getting into the 5 tailed state.

I woke up after some period of time and looked around to find that I was in the hospital with no relocation of what happened.

**Previously in kyuubi mode (6 tails)**

"ROAAARRRRRR!" the almost full version of the kyuubi screamed.

"Ku, ku, ku. It seems little Naruto-kun got angry but let's see how strong you are now" orchimaru said coming out of the door way. "Kabuto go get Sasuke and take him to another base somewhere" he said as kabuto just nodded and took off. "Now than Naruto come at me." Orchimaru said not really noticing that there in a small hallway.

"ROAAAARRRR!" the kyuubi screamed before shooting off and hitting orchimaru in the face through the wall or 10. He stood up a bit and staggered a little bit before smiling.

"Oh this is gonna be fun." Orchimaru said while taking out kusanagi. He charged the kyuubi slashing at him but to no avail. The kyuubi just kept knocking him back. But orchimaru was still able to attack him because of the confined space but that all changed when the kyuubi made a tailed beast bomb. Orchimaru freaked and did his triple demon summoning jutsu to block it (like in shippuden). The kyuubi shot its beast bomb just as orchimaru finished his summoning. After the explosion took place there was a huge pile of dust everywhere, the base was completely destroyed along with a couple of kilometers of land and all you could hear was the kyuubi scream. After the dust settled you could see that the demon walls were completely destroyed besides a few large fragments here and there. Orchimaru was lying on the ground screaming in pain trying to make a new him (like how he does when he sheds his body like a snake does). After a few minutes he came out. And he was very angry. Angry enough to summon every snake he could, small, large, weak, or strong. The kyuubi seemed to have fun taking off and destroying/eating every snake it could while orchimaru stood on top of Manda. He seemed to be even more pissed that the kyuubi was easily destroying every snake, tearing them to bits and pieces. Orchimaru got so mad he just ended up not caring and started attacking the kyuubi (who now has just gone 7 tails) with Manda against his wishes. It didn't take long for orchimaru to notice he would lose this battle so he did the only thing he could do. He started making a seal that he learned to suppress the power of the kyuubi. He attached it to the kyuubi via kunai before fleeing with Manda because of his very dangerously low chakra levels.

"You fucking brat *huff huff* next time you won't be so lucky" orchimaru said as Naruto turned human again and he escaped into the ground. Not five minutes later a med team and Kakashi and pakkun showed up and the team instantly got to work to make sure he was ok while Kakashi just stared in awe at all the damage done.

**Now with Naruto in the hospital**

I looked up and saw Kakashi sensei reading his book; it was a little dark out and I noticed some cards on the counter like a get well cards and stuff. He noticed me turn my head and said, "You gave us a scare Naruto-kun but I want to know what exactly happened…?" he asked.

"I don't remember too much." I started. "I remember finding Sasuke asleep on the floor with the curse mark. Kabuto and orchimaru were both there and I just got so angry I started pulling on kyuubi's chakra without knowing it and then now."  
I said trying to recollect what happened.

"We found you passed out in a crater about 5 kilometers wide and the sannin missing." He said looking at me with an eye smile.

"How long? How long have I been here?" I asked him.

"Almost a month you've been in a coma for some reason" he said with a sad smile.

"_Almost a month? What the fuck!?" I thought to myself._ "Almost a month holy shit!" I said out loud and he chuckled a bit.

"Yea well hokage-sama said that when you feel ready you can come out and stretch your legs a bit. You still have duties as a chunnin." He said and I smiled at that. Man I wish I became a chunnin last time. Kinda funny, save the world at twenty-eight still a gennin.

"I think I'll stay the night here and leave tomorrow let baa-chan know I'll start taking missions in a week or so, and also one last thing send my girls over here please except for ino and temari." I said as he nodded and shusined off.

I laid there for a while enjoying the nice scenery outside my window. _"Hey kumara you up?" I asked the fox._

"**Yea I'm here kid I already know what you want to ask. No I don't know what happened I don't get any memories unless it's all nine tails that's out. That was just all my anger fighting."**

"_Ok well thanks kumara if there is anything else you know how to call me." I said as he chuckled and went to sleep._ I laid there for a few more minutes before I saw Hinata and sakura walk in with tears before jumping on top of me hugging me and crying.

Hinata talked first with tears in her eyes sobbing. "Don't you *sob sob* ever do something like that again" she said while just wailing on top of me. I held them close to me with some tears in my eyes hugging them back.

"I'm sorry I really am. I don't know what happened I really don't one second I'm there staring at Sasuke and the next I'm here. It must have been my fury little problem" I said.

Sakura couldn't manage to say anything she just cried on top of me for a while. We stayed like that for a little while and after they calmed down I got to business. "Now that we have all calmed down here's the real reason I called you here besides to let you see me. Sakura you already know this but Hinata doesn't. Ino and temari already gave me there blessings but I want both of yours also." I said as they both looked a bit confused. "Now Hinata as you know I went on a mission to protect the actress-" Hinata stopped me.

"Yea and she turned out to be a princess and stuff sakura-chan told me" she said.

"Ok well I wanted to know if she could join us… like be a part of our big family?" I said as Hinata went wide eyed.

"Are you sure she wants to join us?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes I am but she's waiting on an answer." I said.

"Well than yes I say why not!" Hinata said.

"What about you sakura? I know you don't really like her to much but if you're not in neither am I" I told her.

"I … I don't know I do want her to join but at the same time I do" Sakura said.

"Ok all I ask is for you to think about but I want an answer within a week I don't want her to think I forgot about her … please." I said.

She just smiled and nodded, "Ok Naruto-kun." She said.

I kissed both of them and said, "Now who wants to go and get temari and ino for me?" I asked.

Sakura volunteered and left to get them for me meanwhile Hinata climbed into my bed with me and snuggled up a bit. "I've missed you, you know." She told me.

I gave her a sweet kiss on the lips and said, "I'm sorry and I was really out of it when I heard about you and found you." I said. "I was just so angry I wasn't thinking straight I'm sorry boo." I said.

She smiled and gave me a kiss before we heard, "I hope were not interrupting" Ino said with tears in her eyes, temari also had tears.

They ran over and did the same thing Hinata and sakura did. They cried on me sobbed for about five or ten minutes telling me how much they've missed me etc. I hugged them, kissed them and let them cuddle up with me. That was until a nurse saw us and freaked, and started yelling at them telling them they have to leave and stuff.

**The next day about noon**

I woke up to find my room empty and a tray with food on my bedside. I quickly devoured the food and got up before noticing that I was in a hospital gown and I had none of my clothes around. I called for a nurse and it didn't take long for one to show up. I told her I was checking out and hiraishined to my place. I was glad to see no one has been here. I quickly threw off the gown and put on some boxers. I looked around and put on some cargo shorts and one of my few orange shirts with Konoha symbol on it. After that I walked out and started looking for everyone. I found Hinata and ino and walked over to them. They were happy to see me and ran over to hug me again.

"Hey there Naruto-kun what's up?" ino asked.

"Well I was wondering what's up?" I asked her wondering what the two were up to.

"Oh nothing just a little secret" ino said while her and Hinata giggled.

"Well what's this little secret?" I asked them.

"Oh don't worry you'll find out later" Hinata said with a wink before shushing me off. "Now leave before I make you" Hinata said before giving me a quick kiss.

"Hey now wait I get to kiss him to" ino said before pulling me in close and giving me a nice long kiss. I stopped her so as to not get too far into it out in the open.

After we finished kissing I left them to do their work and they instantly took off. I decided to let them be and went to go find dad.

I searched around for a bit but couldn't seem to find him so I tried asking baa-chan. I walked into her office and noticed it was empty and said, "Hey baa-chan where's my dad at?" I asked with my hands in my pockets.

"Kid if you don't start respecting me you'll have hell to pay" she said playfully. "Right now he's back at his old place relaxing you should go and drop in let him know you're doing better." She said.

"Your right I should I haven't had much time to talk to him since he went anbu it would be good to see him." I said before I hiraishined into his house. I scared him a bit but when he saw me he ran over and gave me a hug.

"Hey Naruto how ya been? Last I heard you were neck deep in snake shit and then hospitalized." He said with a chuckle.

"Yea I woke up yesterday and left today. I came over to hang out ya know you were sorta dead most of my life and we never had a chance to bond but hey no time like the present am I right?" I said as he chuckled.

"Yea you are so whatchya wanna do little man?" he said as I got a little mad. I really don't like being made fun of because I'm short.

"Well I got two choices; 1: we have an all out spar, or 2: we eat ramen till we pass out?" I said as his eyes lit up.

"Why not both!? We fight first eat later." He said as I smiled.

"Hell yea!" I said as we ran outside to the training grounds he has. (I left a clone of course to go sage mode).

"Ok ground rules. No holding back" he said as I smiled and he charged me. We started fighting straight taijutsu and I had a bit of an advantage due to the fact that I was faster. I dis-spelled my clone with a single thought and my dad's face was priceless when he saw me enter sage mode. After that the fight got harder for him even with him using the flying thunder god jutsu. I could fight him easier; using the nature chakra around me I could hit him easier. I saw him charge at me and I took a play out of his book. I threw a hiraishin over his head and right when he thought I had him I used the hiraishin to go above him rasengan in hand and shoved it into his back. I think I over did it because he forfeited after that before chuckling and sitting up next to me.

"Good job Naruto. I never would have thought you would surpass me at such a young age" he said. Man if he only knew what was going on now. I had over 2 thousand clones training in chakra control outside the village for me.

"Well of course I can't be hokage if my old man can still beat me." I said as he chuckled and we got up. "Now since you lost your buying ramen!" I said before hiraishin to the ramen stand with him following me.

We sat there for a while just enjoying each other's company, talking about previous missions and what we want to do in life. I told him about princess yuki and how she might join my harem. He practically chocked on ramen when he heard that and congratulated me. After about 50 (each) or so bowls give or take a few we left. Him to go home and me to find my soon to be wives.

I was walking down the ninja district when I saw sakura just a little bit ahead of me. I ran a little bit and got right up behind her. She didn't notice me so I suddenly grabbed her and a hug from behind before kissing her on the neck while saying, "hey there my cute little vixen."

She moaned in surprise before turning around and kissing me real quick and said, "So what are you doing here?"

"I can't help it I just love to stalk you" I said joking around while she lightly hit me. "Don't kill me I'm just playing around truthfully I was just walking around and happened to find you." I said before kissing her again.

"Well then what do you want to do?" she asked me.

"Well we could hang out I heard there's a new icha icha movie out and I know how much you like the books." I said as she blushed a little at the remark.

"How did you know that?" she asked me with a smirk as we walked down the road, her holding onto me.

"Hinata told me a while back when we were doing a scene from the first one." I said as her blush darkened at the thought of what it was.

"Well you still wanna go see it?" she asked me.

"Yea its icha icha orugasumu bakuhastsu (orgasmic explosion)." I said as her face got a big smile and nose started bleeding. She instantly grabbed my arm and sprinted there while I got dragged behind trying to keep up and thinking, _"Damn when its icha icha she can run!" _

When we got there we got to tickets but it took some fighting to get the tickets but since we were shinobi he had to let us. She almost lost it when she found out it was in 3D. She dragged me into the theater and many adults were very surprised to see two teenage kids in here… until they saw are headbands. They waved it off and we went to the very back. We got back there and noticed the place was pretty empty. Sakura couldn't keep her excitement for the movie but I couldn't really care. I looked down and noticed there wasn't a single female in here besides sakura. But that's when I started seeing guys jerking off. I quickly looked up and saw sakura masturbating. I started to actually watch the movie two and that's when I started to get turned on. It was hard sitting through that whole movie only watching and listing to sakura masturbate but as soon as it ended I grabbed sakura and hiraishined to my apartment. I instantly threw her onto my bed when we showed up.

**Lemon now**

I instantly jumped on her throwing off my clothes and ripping hers off. I started to attack her face. My lips against hers and our tongues fighting for dominance. I had finally won after a few minutes of tongue fighting. I then started to kiss down her neck and down her body. Right on towards her sweet spot. I slowly started to lick around the outside of her lips as she shoved my head down to try and get me to get to eat her out. I finally gave in and started to slowly eat her out. I slowly shoved my tongue inside her sweet folds exploring her as she screamed in ecstasy and yelling my name. I finally found her sweet spot and started to attack it. It didn't take me long before I heard the magic word.

"CUUUUMMMMIINNNGGGGGG!" she yelled as I lapped out all that came out. She started at me eyes full of lust and said, "Now it's your turn." She said before hopping up and knocking me down. She slowly started working on my dick; she started to lick up the length of my shaft not missing an inch of it. She made sure to go extra slow to but enough was enough and when she went to open her mouth I shoved her head down on top of my long shaft. She choked for a second but recovered after a few seconds. She than continued to do the same thing she was doing before, teasing me by going nice and slow. It didn't take long before I shot a nice big flow of cum down her throat. She got up off of me licking off the cum on her lips, looking amazing as she did it. She then climbed on top of me and angled my dick towards her entrance. She then slowly started to hop on top of me and fuck me nice and slow. I couldn't take how slow she was going so I picked her up, put her against the wall, and started to fuck the shit out of her while she moaned my name in pure ecstasy as I filled her up. We kept going like that for another hour before I finally shot her up with my seed as she screamed in ecstasy again and came with me.

**Lemon end**

"That was *huff, huff* the best fuck *huff, huff* I've had in a while" sakura said as she laid on top of me.

"You got that right and I really needed it" I said back to her.

"Ya also Naruto" she said looking at me, "happy birthday" she said before kissing me.

We stayed like that for a while before getting up and getting dressed. I started to get hungry and she got this weird smile. She told me to follow her and I did as she said. We were walking down the road when she suddenly dragged me to Tenten's place. When we walked in the lights were on and I heard a loud yell of, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY Naruto!" from my girlfriends, dad, baachan, Jiriya, iruka, and the rest of my friends (minus Sasuke). I was so happy that night. Not only did I have the first real birthday ever no one was trying to hurt me. It was really the best day of my life ever. We had a lot of fun that night; we all got drunk, played games and just had a fun time. It was the best night ever.

**Authors note: sorry for the delay in updating I've been very busy but I'll try to make them sooner I hope you enjoy this chapter don't forget to review! **


End file.
